


Before The Fall

by Bishmonster



Series: Falling series [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jane Foster is not a good bro, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Size Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Strikes again, Tear negotiations are a thing, Tony ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: Sometimes even strong independent women who know how to roll with the punches need a shiny white knight to rescue them from the dark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sure, ok, why don't you start 3 fics while trying to pack up your house and move a thousand plus miles away. Seems legit. Who need sleep anyway.

Being the intern, being invisible, wasn't a hardship. If she wanted attention she could just open her mouth. Even when she had nothing to say, her voice was an attention grabber. Unfortunately it was fleeting, most people couldn't stand her voice for long periods of time. It didn't bother her as much as she thought it should. It was just a thing. Just like the invisibility, it was what it was. She wasn't going to let it change her attitude.

Darcy had spent all of her life looking for the brightest side of things. Even when it was hard. Even when it hurt and she thought she might be sacrificing her own soul just to find that one hint of light. She wasn't proud of it. She just needed it, the positivity, like a drug. She thrived off of a half full glass.

Not everyone appreciated it.

"Jesus, Darcy! Just shut up already!" Jane was back to being cranky. It was different this time. After the Aether. Thor was here. Whole and loving. Keeping his promises. Darcy didn't understand why her boss didn't want to be around him anymore. Why she didn't let the hawt as fuck Asgardian take her to bed and show her his amorous affection. No. Jane had locked herself, along with Darcy,, up on the roof of her mother's apartment. To check out the equipment.

Darcy thought, for the first time, Jane was dumb. Real dumb. She should be climbing that God of man like a monkey in a tree. Making beautiful love.

Jane begged to differ. "Darcy, this data is important to my research. It needs to be recorded so I can show all those naysayers how wrong they were. You understand don't you? I know you do. Please, just help me."

Pleading Jane was her weakness. For a moment, Darcy's heart, the soft squishy thing it was, wept. Kind Jane had disappeared right around the time she stopped showering regularly. Darcy had no idea how to fix it. Or even if she should. There was only so much industrial grade duct tape could do.

Thor, for his part, didn't seem too upset. Or, not angry. Darcy was glad. She didn't think she could take an angry Thor and a cranky Jane. He hung around for a few days, helping clean up the destruction.

"I'm going to New York City. To the home of Tony Stark, my fellow Avenger. He has offered me lodging there. You are more than welcome to join me when your "data is compiled". Darcy had taught him air quotes. It was a thing of beauty.

Jane declined his invitation.

Darcy gave him smiles between her apologies. His smile in return was strained. She hoped it wasn't the last time she saw the Asgardian.

Three weeks later, Darcy was pretty sure her optimistic personality was a thing of the past.

It wasn't the rain. Rain happened. No one could control the weather. So it wasn't that it was cold either because the cold was just a product of weather and seasons and shit like that. It wasn't that it was night. Night happened. The earth rotated. It was kind of an unstoppable thing. Like the weather. It wasn't the lack of shelter either. Darcy had been caught out in the rain and the cold plenty of times before. Hence her penchant for hand made beanies and pretty scarves. Weather protectants that came in handy more than once in her lifetime. Not just a fashion statement, thank you so much hipsters. So the shelter thing was negligible.

It was the no where to go thing that bothered her.

Jane had kicked her out. In a fit of rage. She had yelled and screamed in a completely unjanelike way. She had grabbed Darcy's iPod right out of her hands and threw it off the roof. Then told her to go fetch. Heartbroken and confused, Darcy had gone down, planning to give her bestie some space and time to cool down. Five hours later she came back to find her stuff thrown out on the ground and the door locked.

Message received.

So now it was approaching on midnight and Darcy had no where to go. She'd stuffed as much as she could in her messenger bag. The picture of her parents. Her sketch book. A change of clothes and her favorite Mew-Mew panties. She barely had room for her taser but no way in hell was she going without it. She didn't have anything to carry the rest of her stuff so she found a box in an alley that wasn't rotten with old food and stashed it where it might be kept safe. If it didn't... well, it wouldn't be the first time she had to start all over.

She tried to find shelter. Not a shelter. She wasn't that desperate yet. She had her pride, after all. No, Darcy looked for a place to sleep. Out of the way, where no one would bother her. She didn't gravitate toward the underground. Too many people. London had an over abundance of homeless and she wasn't quite ready to qualify herself as one yet. Jane was just in a tizzy. Hopefully.

Darcy really hoped her best friend had not just kicked her out into the streets with no explanation. That's just shitty.

Something was wrong with Jane. There had to be. A latent effect of the Aether? A fight with Thor? Some jackass Ivory Tower egghead giving Jane shit again? It could be any number of reasons and Darcy wasn't going to take it personal until she had empirical proof. Call her stubborn, she gave no fucks.

So cold, alone, and wet, Darcy found a nice tree in a quiet park surrounded by some bushes. The tree protected her from the rain for the most part. The bushes shielded her from people if she stayed hunkered down, her hoodie helped with the cold. She could do this. For one night. It's like camping.

Darcy hated camping.

******

"I'm sorry Darcy, I don't know where she went. She packed up all the equipment and told me to get out. I don't know any more than you do." Ian said. He wouldn't look at her. She had absolutely no patience for him. He also didn't have anything to add. He said he was staying with a "mate" and he hoped she had the best of luck.

That was three days ago.

The rain had not stopped. Darcy's things were probably ruined. But it was just clothing. Clothing could be replaced. Her pride, however, could not. She used public bathrooms to stay as clean as she could, looking for a job. Nobody seemed to be hiring an obnoxious homeless American with no work visa to help them in their place of business. She did manage to catch a break at a Thai place washing dishes for the day. They gave her some food and 10 £.

She was hungry again. It was midnight and still fucking raining and she was about to lose her optimism. She had cried herself to sleep the first night and the second and she refused to do it anymore. Jane had disappeared and she was alone in a city she was unfamiliar with. She had no family to call and bail her out and no friends because how can you make friends when your best friend is depressed and lonely and needs all the love and attention. She had only found Ian because he'd been looking for them. Now he wanted nothing to do with her either.

On the fifth night, Darcy found a shelter.

The soup was hot and filling. The rules perfectly reasonable. She was able to take a real shower. Heaven. Bliss. Nirvana. People often took for granted the amazingness of the common shower. And how good it felt to be clean. She was loaned a pair of clean sweatpants and a tee shirt. They let her wash her clothes and hang them on the end of her bed to dry. The room smelled weird but the bedding was clean. She slept next to a mother with two children. They didn't speak much, but Darcy read to the kids so the mother could take a shower.

There was a list of places hiring on the bulletin board. Darcy refrained from snorting. She had tried three of them already. She wrote down information for the others. It wouldn't hurt to try, but at this point she wasn't going to hold her breath.

Three weeks later, Darcy found herself squatting fairly regularly in an abandoned warehouse on the wharf. It smelled bad. Dead fish and salt and mold but it was pretty much free of the hoodlum gangs and smack heads. She had found a job, walking dogs. It didn't pay much but it kept food in her belly until she could find something else.

She did have an option but it wasn't even in the top ten of the things she would do to keep a roof over her head. One of the women Darcy walked dogs for was in the Business. The one where she had to get naked and be nice to creepy men for. Darcy was positive she wasn't about to take her up on her offer. Pretty positive. Why give up the utopia of her mostly abandoned warehouse and her moth eaten sofa. At one time it had been pink. Probably. Yeah, no, Darcy wasn't ready to take off her clothes to have a roof over her head. Yet.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from Thor

The day was bright an sunshiny. A rare and strange occurrence in Londontown. Darcy had three of the seven dogs she walked. Two Pomeranians and a Great Dane named "Blue" who was about as blind as a post. Blue kept leading them to all the vendors. Darcy was under strict orders not to give him human food. Blue was in complete disagreement. She was trying and failing to pull the stubborn beast masquerading as a domesticated pet away from the gyro stand when she heard a familiar voice.

"Lady Darcy! What a welcome sight! How fare thee?" It was Thor and he was lifting her like she weighed nothing. Darcy squeaked as she did her best to not let go of the leashes as she clutched at the Thunder God's broad shoulders. He was wearing people clothes. She never thought she'd ever see him again, much less in a gray under armor hoodie.

"I'm good, I'm good!" She said, voice still high because her feet were still not on the ground. "Maybe... uh... put me down big guy?"

"Of course! Pardon! I have only just arrived with my friend Stark. You are a most welcome sight. Tell me, how is Jane?" Thor's earnest face clouded for a moment. Darcy remembered their last fight before he had left for New York.

Darcy winced. "Uh...I'm not sure. Jane took off. About a month ago."

"Oh. I see." He said neutrally. Then he perked up. "Well! It is still good to see an old friend. Tell me, what have you been up to?"

"Oh. Well. Actually. I'm working right now." She waved the leashes at Thor and introduced the dogs to him. He was very solemn when he shook their little paws and he laughed uproariously when Blue rested his legs on Thor's shoulders and stood nearly as tall.

"What a fine canine! What a grand job! You are doing quite well for yourself."

Darcy didn't have the heart to tell him how bad it was. He followed her on her walk and he told her of his many friends at the Avenger's Tower. He spoke of Ironman's business in London. Stark Industries London office had some kind of discrepancy in the workshop. Tony was there to fix it. It would take a few days. Darcy dropped off her charges. Thor extolled his praises of how well the animals responded to her.

She didn't realize they were almost to her home until she smelled the fish. She tried to convince him he needed to leave but he claimed to want nothing better than to see her home, safe and sound. Darcy responded by informing him she was fine and there was no need. She could take care of herself.

"Of that I have no doubt M'lady. Please. I would see you to your door."

Er...Kay. Darcy squared her shoulders and marched forward.

"You are upset with me." Thor said just as puzzled as he was when he had said it to Jane before he left. Darcy said nothing, only shook her head at him. "There is no lock on this door. Nor is there a door handle. Perhaps someone has broken in?"

"It always looks like that." She told him. His frown was like sandpaper on her nerves. She resisted the urge to babble. She had been trying to train herself out of the habit since she was pretty sure it was why she was kicked out in the first place.

Darcy had done the best she could. She had spent a whole day sweeping away the debris and filth. She had found a painter's tarp to fashion a small room for some privacy and she had pilfered a kerosene lamp from a box of junk two alleys over. She lit it and set it on an over turned milk crate.

"Welcome to Casa de Lewis." She said and could not keep the sarcasm from her voice.

Thor looked absolutely appalled. Well, fine, he could be all judgey then and get the hell out to go back to his wonderful life not fucking here where she was doing the best she could thank you very much.

"Lady Darcy." Thor's voice was soft. Softer than she'd ever heard it and she had to harden herself against it because she was 98% sure if he was any nicer to her, she would wail all over him, snotty faced and all. "You cannot stay here."

"That's funny Thor. You should be a comedian with those jokes."

"''Tis not safe." He argued

"Yeah, well, neither are the streets. But here I don't get wet when it rains."

"What do you mean." He asked, taking a step closer to her.

"I mean I slept in the park for a week after Jane kicked me out. Then at the shelter until I found this place. It's not so bad and it's free so..."

"Jane kicked you out?" Thor interrupted. Rude.

"Yeah. A couple days after you left she threw all my stuff into the streets and locked me out. Then she left. She kicked Ian out too." Darcy sighed and sat on her musty couch. The telling had taken all her energy. Now all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep.

Thor wasn't going to leave her alone though.

"I did not know. I... I apologize Lady Darcy. I did not know." Thor looked heartbroken all over again. Darcy had absolutely no idea what to say to him. Except:

"It's not your fault Thor." She told him sincerely.

"I cannot leave you here." He said fiercely. "Please. Do not argue. Just come with me."

Darcy was tempted to say no. For one brief moment she wanted to tell him to fuck off and leave her be she was holding her own. But she could hear the small sounds of the rats in the rotted walls and smell the salty fish smell that permeated her hair and she told him "Ok," in a small voice she hadn't heard from herself since after the third new foster home.

He didn't crow or gloat, but he did carry her messenger bag for her, down the steps and out into the fresh dust free air. It still smelled like seafood though.

He took her to a hotel, the ritzy kind, with shiny pictures in gold frames and carpet that she could tell was super soft through the soles of her Chucks. She ignored the double takes and upturned noses. The elevator ride up was ridiculously long and he spent the whole time critically looking her over. She couldn't resist sticking her tongue out at him when she couldn't take the perusal anymore. He laughed at her.

"This is the penthouse." She said dumbly.

"Aye." Thor said like it meant nothing at all. He led her to a room with its own bath. He set her bag on the bed. "Are you hungry? Stark showed me how to order room service before he departed. He will not return until this evening."

"Food sounds great" she was starving and half desperate to try out the jacuzzi tub.

"Perhaps you would like to rest before supper?" He asked.

That was the politest way she had ever heard someone say "you look tired" in her life. She agreed she would take a nap but she found herself filling up the tub with water and liberally using the little bottle of bubble bath from the counter. It was the greatest experience with water in her life and when she was all wrinkly and smelling like apples she could not bare to put on her dirty clothing. Or her spare, other dirty clothing. She used her left over bath water to happily clean her clothes and draped them over the edge of the tub to dry.

With her hair still wet and still wearing her towel she crawled into the bleachy smelling bed. She blissfully fell asleep before she could even revel in how soft and warm the comforter was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up nekkid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter but hopefully I make up for that with the next

When she woke, it was dark outside the drawn drapes. She had no idea what time it was and couldn't find her glasses.

Darcy tried to move her legs, found that she couldn't, and had a mini freak out. She kicked and bucked trying to shift her weight but something was laying top of the bed and it was fucking heavy.

"Easy. Easy there little one." Two bare and strong arms hauled her up to a sitting position.

"Thor?" She asked, completely forgetting in her panic where she was or who she was with. And that she was completely naked, having lost her towel at some point. Darcy drew the covers up for modesty. Thor flipped on the bedside lamp and did his best to look her in the eye. She would've high fives him if she didn't have a death grip on the blankets with shaking hands.

She was not having as much luck with keeping her eyes up. He was shirtless, in black pajama bottoms and somehow she was pretty sure his chest had gotten... bigger. Thor had like, an eight pack, even in the weird half sitting position. That wasn't normal! He was ridiculous. Damn. Odinson been working out.

He was smiling smugly at her when she lifted her eyes. Thankfully he didn't call her on it. "Are you alright? You were making the strangest sound. Like that of a lost infant bilgesnipe."

"Are those the ones with the horns?"

"Aye. Gruesome beasts." Thor faked a shudder.

"Good to know," she said coldly only to have him laugh at her.

He grew quiet, his gaze was like a live wire she had touched and couldn't pull away from. Nervously, she adjusted her covering. "What happened? What time is it?" She asked trying to distract him from his unrelenting perusal of her face.

"''Tis nearly three. I tried to wake you when the food arrived. Tony came back at midnight and you slept through his introduction. At one I grew weary and wished for rest. I thought I wouldn't disturb you."

"I took your bed!" She realized. "I'm so sorry!" She cried out. "I don't want to put you out. Let me..." she had to swallow around her embarrassment. "Let me get dress and I will sleep on the couch."

Thor's face was as dark and stormy as she'd ever seen it. "Lady Darcy. Calm yourself. The bed is big enough to share. I do not mind sharing with you." He reached over and tenderly slipped a loose curl behind her ear.

Yeah, nope.

"Thor. That is very generous. But I cannot share a bed with you. You're my bes... my boss's boyfriend."

"Former boyfriend. Jane has ended our bond." He corrected. "And I believe she ended yours as well."

"Still though, I can't." She shook her head.

"Is this some strange Midgardian custom that makes absolutely no sense." His hair was loose and hung on his massive shoulders like spun gold. It swung lazily back and forth in time with his head.

"Kind of. Have you heard of the 'Bro Code.'" She grimaced as she said it.

"Is this the rules Tony likes to tell Steven of? 'Bros before Hoes' I believe is the term."

"That is one of the many. Well, ladies also have a code. 'Girl Code' and the rules clearly state that one friend may not sleep with another friend's boyfriend. Ex or otherwise."

"Does this code have any rules on abandoning friends to the perils of a fast a reckless city with no moral or financial support when this most amazing friend sacrificed her letters of schooling to help the other friend on a quest to find her beloved."

"I'd have to check the index," she said weakly. He'd taken the fight right out of her. Somewhere around the second week, Darcy had severed any remaining loyalty to Jane. Breaking Girl Code no longer applied.

"Perhaps you could check it tomorrow." He suggested kindly. His smile only a little smug. She huffed at him.

"Fine. But I can't stay naked. Can you close your eyes and let me go get my clothes."

"I'm afraid I cannot. Tony...objected to your apparel. He said some new ones should arrive in the morning. He had one of the servants take them away. I was unaware until afterward." Thor looked like he had that time he broke Jane's mom's toaster oven.

"Maids not servants." Other than that, Darcy had no idea what to say. Tony clearly had boundary issues. She was pissed as hell. She had very little in the way of material things and now he had taken her only scraps of clothing. She didn't even have her pride to fall back on. A calloused thumb touched the softest part of her wet under eye. A concerned god of thunder filled her vision.

"You weep for your rags? I shall fetch them if you wish." His puzzled face was her undoing.

"That's sweet Thor. It's ok. I'll be ok." She turned on her side away from him. " I'd like to sleep now if that's ok?" She held herself perfectly still, waiting for him to lay back down and turn off the light. She could feel his stare for several long minutes. Darcy tried to keep her breathing regular tomboy give her sobs away. He wasn't fooled.

In the dark a sinewy forearm snaked around her middle. Thor pulled her closer until he shrouded her back from head to toe. His breath warm puffs on her hair and cheek. She had never felt so broken and so safe at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark is a lovable asshole.

"Wake up." Was the worst phrase in the entire world, Darcy thought. She absolutely one hundred percent did not want to "wake up" and whoever the hell was poking her in the shoulder with that bony goddamn finger was about to get "put down" with all the wrath of her mighty taser. She reached under the pillow to find it. She felt nothing but the cool sheet and the underside of her pillow.

Wait. What? When the fuck did she get a bed and where the fuck was her taser!? She jerked up and could see nothing but the mass of tangles in her face.

"Aha! She lives! Come on! Get up! Breakfast awaits." The man was on the shorter side with dark wavy hair and facial hair on anyone else would scream douchebag but fit his face just fine. Darcy assumed this was Tony Stark. She wondered where Thor was. And her taser. She was also damn passed at herself for letting her guard down. That was twice in as many days someone had snuck up on her while she slept. Rookie mistakes could get you robbed. Or worse.

"Such a face!" Stark clicked his tongue at her.

"You threw my clothes away." She said with venom.

"I bought you more?" He retorted.

"Fine. I need them to get dressed." She held out her hand, the other one keeping the sheet in place.

His eyes crossed trying to keep them above her neck. She appreciated the effort. "Er. In route?" He said. "I'm sure Thor has a shirt you can wear or you can fashion a toga? I heard you went to Culver. I'm sure you know how."

"Way to stereotype." She snarked. "I'm not wearing a bed sheet."

"Beggars can't be choosers." He mocked.

"Low blow, Mr. Stark."

He had the decency to look chagrined. He left her in peace after a mumbled "sorry". She kind of wished he'd trip over the lifts in his overpriced Italian leather shoes.

Ok, so maybe she woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

Self conscious and practical, Darcy did take the sheet with her. She went to the bathroom, suddenly realizing the pressing need. She found her bag behind the door, her taser still intact. She gave herself a thorough chastising pep talk on the perils of carelessness.

"Just because you're around Thor does not mean you're safe." She told the bleary eyed girl in the mirror. "You thought you were safe with Jane and look what happened." The girl in the mirror continued to have no response.

Darcy found her glasses. Someone had put them on the counter by the sink. She also found the gray shirt Thor was wearing the day before. It was hanging on the back of the door like an offering. Darcy felt no qualms about taking it. If Thor protested she'd just blame Stark. She brought the fabric to her face to smell, just in case it was too ripe even for her.

It smelled amazing. Like right before a thunderstorm. All electric and restless. But also like man and soap and clean sweat. Darcy felt her body wake up and take notice. Thor was a handsome man, and he smelled divine. Ambrosia. It really wasn't fair. Darcy ruthlessly stomped down these thoughts. She did her best to ignore how the soft material felt on her hardened nipples. Dumb libido.

The shirt fell to mid thigh. It swamped her once it got past her boobs. She still felt naked so she wrapped the sheet around her, like a cloak.

Time for breakfast.

She went into the next room and followed the noise until she came to a terrace. Thor and Stark were seated at a table full of breakfast stuff. Her stomach growled but also she felt like she might throw up. Thor's face did a weird thing when he saw what she was wearing.

"I hope you don't mind..." she trailed off.

"No! No. Of course not M'lady. Anything you require you've but to ask." He said and gestured to the third chair.

"Sorry I slept so long." She admitted sheepishly.

"When was the last time you had a good night's sleep. Thor says you were staying in a warehouse? Not entirely safe? And before that..." Tony realized what he was saying, "sorry. I just mean you probably haven't felt safe enough to sleep. I know what that's like."

It wasn't the same thing at all. He'd been kidnapped and tortured according to the media and the files she accidentally tripped over when hacking Shield way back when they tried to steal Jane's work. Darcy's little stint at homelessness was no where near as stressful. At least, she didn't think so.

Thor distracted her by handing her a plate of eggs and bacon. He had piled it high.

"Um. Thanks!" She grinned at him remembering how he ate all those pop tarts. He grinned back, this time handing her a cup of coffee. "Oh! That is the best!" She drank heartily, having missed the nectar of the gods.

Thor was back to looking at her funny, did he seem closer? She thought maybe he seemed closer. Stark was watching her as well, only with a calculating expression. She didn't like it so she ignored him.

"Eat some more Lady Darcy." Thor handed her a plate of fruit. She looked at her plate of eggs, only a quarter of the way done. She was stuffed already though and she made faces at the delicious looking melon.

"I can't! I'm sooo full, buddy!"

Stark nearly snort out his weird green shake. "Buddy?" He repeated. She glared at him until he calmed down. "Hehehe Buddy."

"Well, he does kinda look like a golden retriever." She said conversationally. Holding her coffee cup with both hands and hiding her smile behind it. Stark tipped his head to the side.

"Oh. Yeah. I see." Stark said and then put his fist out with raised brows. She bumped it gently, amused when he made it explode.

"How does one retrieve gold? Is it far?" Thor asked. She rolled her eyes. He was totally being a troll. She's shown him many dog and cat videos during their downtown. When he barked, Tony nearly peed his pants.

 

*******

 

Stark left for work right after breakfast. He didn't talk about what was happening but Darcy could read his frustration loud and clear. She wished him all the luck.

"It's weird how sincere you are." He told her before running out the door. A man who had to have the last word. Darcy didn't mind. She was the same way.

Mere moments later, the front desk called, they had a delivery and did they want to retrieve it or have it brought up. Fresh off the dog jokes, Darcy just couldn't and Thor told them to bring it up. Two men brought in innumerable shopping bags. The fancy kind stuffed with wrapping tissue. There were also several flat boxes. Darcy recognized none of the labels. Thor was delighted by the bounty.

"Stark is very generous." She said lamely. There was no way in hell she could pay him back for any of the things he purchased. She played with one of the ribbons on a deep purple box already wondering if she could salvage it to put in her hair. Thor was laying all the bags on the bed. He nodded in agreement.

"I cannot accept these things."

"I do not understand. He threw out your belongings. Stark is merely replacing them. When in lie the problem, M'lady?" Thor was frowning in disagreement. He had his massive arms crossed in front of his chest.

"The value of the exchange is imbalanced." It was the easiest way to say she didn't feel like she belonged in the type of clothing Stark had come up with. Not to mention most of it probably wouldn't fit. Boobs were a thing and unless the billionaire had taken the time to measure her in her sleep, there was no way he could have possibly found out her sizes. She shuddered at the thought.

"Stark does not understand the value of things unless he is building it. His value is more sentimental. Think of it in this manner, Lady Darcy, he is replacing the sentiment." Thor's logic had holes but took the fight out of Darcy.

"Fine. But if they don't fit, he's taking them back."

A gleam entered Thor's baby blues. She didn't like it one bit. It reminded her of the middle of the night when he was being all... alluring. "Try them on. I shall be the judge of fitness." He rumbled.

"Hard pass, Thor. Thanks anyway." She said. "I've got to hurry, I've got to pick up the dogs soon."

"What do you mean?" Thor was back to frowning. Mercurial in the flesh.

"I still have work Thor. When you guys leave, I still have to have a way to feed myself." Surely he understood she couldn't just drop everything to hang out with him in some swanky hotel.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear Darcy Lewis. When I said 'I cannot leave you here.' I meant, you're coming back to the Tower with me. Where I can look after you and keep you safe."

"That sounds grand," she drolled. "Also something you should discuss with me first. I'm not some child to be looked after."

"No, you are not a child. You are my friend and I will not have you living in dangerous places and barely able to fend for yourself. I care about you. Greatly. I shall not leave you at the mercies of an unforgiving world." He paused, turned to the sunlight from the open curtains. "I already did that once."

Oh Thor, with that big heart of his. Darcy reined in her ire before she could unleash it. Thor was the epitome of good intentions outweighing the methods. "That wasn't your fault. You are not responsible for me." She assured him, patting his tense shoulder. She resisted the urge to rub the muscle out.

"And if I wish to be?" He queried.

"At fault or responsible?" He was half turned to her and his profile was strong. A true warrior. She wondered what the beginnings of his beard felt like.

"Responsible. For you." He said, taking her hands before she could give in and scratch her fingers at his furry mandibles. He pulled her close until barely an inch stood between their bodies. If she took a deep breath her chest would touch his torso. She would turn blue before she dared. He didn't seem to notice. Thor was starring at her like she held all the answers.

She was afraid she had all the wrong ones.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy says goodbye...

The clothing fit. No ifs, ands or buts, Stark had, in fact, guessed her size. She felt a little skeeved out by the idea. A little violated as well. How had he known? Had Thor let him that close to her while she slept like the dead? Surely not. Unsure how to broach the topic she once again decided to take a pass and not touch that subject with a ten foot pole. Especially when it came to the lingerie. Because that was what those lacy bits were, piled in an assortment of colors, with bras to match. Bras that fit. Magical bras with no poking wires. Pretty bras that made her look actual facts sexy. Darcy had the sky blue one on. She did a jumping jack and didn't fall out. What was this nonsense?! Nothing could be that pretty and that functional and how the fuck did Stark guess her size.

Honestly, she did not want to know.

Stark's taste ran simple. He purchased a few pair of jeans in different styles, several graphic Tees, a little black dress which amused her with how much nope she was never going to wear that, there were two bulky sweaters and a jacket. The jacket was made of slim black leather and was butter soft. She picked the pair of black skinny jeans and a tee, and donned the jacket. He also bought her new chucks, turquoise, and a packet of toe socks. The new smell of her bounty was foreign and about to make her cry so she found her tiny bottle of Victoria Secret Love Spell and went to town.

When Darcy came out of the room, Thor was eating again. He grinned around a mouthful of cold eggs. "You look lovely Lady Darcy."

"Thanks big guy. So I know you said I was coming with you but I should still let my clients know I won't be coming back. Want to make the rounds with me?" She offered. "Unless you have plans and then I could totally go alone."

"I would like nothing better than to escort you while you say your farewells." He stood and bowed at her. Always so formal with this one. Not that she minded. She liked that he took care with his speech. It was... respectful.

They didn't take long. Saying goodbye to the dogs was harder than saying goodbye to the people. Thor was excellent silent support. She didn't mean to get so emotional but these were her little buddies. Her only friends for the last several weeks and now she would never see them again.

"Perhaps Stark would not mind a pup in the Tower. I shall put the idea to him. Surely a companion of this caliber would benefit us all. Sam Wilson has been urging the Captain to obtain a 'service dog'. If Tony knew there was a qualified caretaker around he would relent." Thor said. She felt a flutter in her chest when he did the air quotes around service dog. Darcy ignored it and laughed to cover up any residual feelings.

"Why would Captain America need a service dog?"

"Sam Wilson..." Thor started. She interrupted him.

"Ok. Who is Sam Wilson?"

"Oh! He is the Captain's good friend. From when the Treskelon fell." Thor's face did something weird. "They are searching for Steven's bond brother, James Barnes."

"Oh." Was all Darcy could say.

"Sam thinks the Captain has what my world calls "Warrior's Lament"." Thor shrugged. "The Captain calls it Nostalgia."

It took Darcy a full moment to realize what Thor meant. "Are you saying Captain America has PTSD?" She knew her open mouth was unattractive. But... but... she shut her mouth with a click, shaking her head. Of course she would be like every dillweed out there and only look at the image. She had forgotten for a moment that Captain America was fallible like the rest of humanity. But... wow... she had never really thought about it before.

"Sam Wilson is a Counselor of Warriors," Darcy interpreted to mean therapist. "He says an animal companion has helped many in Steven's situation. But the good Captain is resistant. Stark does not help with his aversion to "beasties". The Captain is using that as an excuse."

She was too busy listening to realize Thor had walked them to a restaurant. Yeah, no. She could not afford to eat out. Not with her meager savings. Besides, she was still full from breakfast. When she told her friend, he laughed in her face.

"Lady Darcy, I thought i had made it clear. You are my responsibility."

"Thor, you are being ridiculous." She told him plainly.

He took her by the shoulders and for the first time she made note of his size in the way that she could not overpower him. Darcy also had to be realistic about her taser. It would not take him down now that his powers had been restored. She tensed up but he was only gently moving her out of the way of the door.

"Stark told me you might be resistant."

"Resistant? What does he know?" She scoffed.

"He called you stubborn for living in such a dangerous place. He said you should have gone to the embassy, to bring you home."

"Yeah, to be just as broke and homeless." Her voice dripped derision. Thor looked equal parts furious and frustrated.

"You knew where I reside. You could have come to find me. I would have helped you." He looked hurt, like when he realized his brother had brought the destroyer to Earth.

"What was I suppose to think, Thor. My best friend kicked me out into the literal rain. With no explanation! And you..." she poked a finger into the hard muscle of his chest, "you love her."

"No longer do I feel any esteem for Jane Foster. Not after her behavior toward you and myself." Thor oathed.

"Well, I know that _now_." She stressed the 'o' to make it sound like 'meow'. Success! He was smiling at her again.

"If your concern is money, Lady Darcy, rest assured. I have plenty of it." He switched topics. Probably because she could hear his stomach grumble and was tired of arguing with her. "You will want for nothing, you've but to ask."

"There's a name for people who would take you up on your offer. It's called Golddigger and Kanye made a mint off of it." She threw up her hands completely exasperated with him.

"I'm not even going to pretend to know what you mean." Thor said, he opened the door to the restaurant for her and gestured that she enter. Darcy let out a wild aggravated sound and then to completely confuse him, she curtsied and walked inside like she owned the place. He caught up with her and threw his meaty arm over her shoulder. Something brushed the side of her face, she refused to think about it too hard but Darcy was pretty sure it was his nose.

Why in the hell was Thor sniffing her?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A commercial flight from London to New York is roughly around 7 1/2 hours... I figure a Stark jet could do it in five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister and I had tear usage negotiations for this. She is a tearrorist! Bahahaha.

Tony Stark was an extravagant man. He spared no expense when it came to his jet. Darcy appreciated the stripper pole in the middle of the luxurious beige interior. Mr. Stark, call me Tony, was a man who knew what he wanted and didn't bother to hide it. She could use that kind of honesty in her life.

The trio, two Avengers and one former unpaid intern, boarded the plane that night with very little fuss from the authorities and all kinds of commentary from Tony. Darcy realized listening to him simultaneously insult and tip the security guard, that she liked the man behind the Iron very much. She did not say this out loud.

Darcy had always loved flying once she got past the ear popping point. Thor did not seem to have this problem. He teased her about the faces she made while chewing gum and cracking her jaw. Tony ignored them for the first few hours, catching a nap. He'd found and fixed whatever was wrong early, mainly because he didn't sleep. Darcy had the suspicion he was just as bad as Ja... her former boss about taking care of himself.

They were somewhere over the middle of the ocean. Darcy was staring out the window looking at the vastness of the open water. She marveled over how dark it looked from the sky at night. How the stars were little beacons and patterns and how Jane was able to read them like a favored novel. How excited she would be...

No! Darcy railed against that particular line of thinking. No more! She was not going to do this to herself. Not again. Not after all the things she went through. The discomfort was negligible. The fear though, the fear was paralyzing. Growing up the way she had, from one foster care situation to another. Never knowing if the place was going to be safe or if she was going to yet again have to explain away mysterious bruising. To learn to live on the most meager of meals, if she was fed at all. No. Darcy was angry at herself for remembering but mostly she was angry because she had let it all happen again.

And now? Now it was all over. Mostly. She was still dependent. Temporarily. Hopefully. She just had to be realistic. It couldn't last, this weird imbalance with Thor where he was all giving. Eventually he was going to grow tired of her. Or want something in return. Darcy didn't want to think about it, so she wouldn't. She concentrated hard on the water, waveless with distance, just blackness. She ignored her reflection and the glinting drip of water rolling brokenly down her cheek.

Thor made a noise to her right. He was on the longer couch, slouched and reading some obscure philosophy book. Heraclitus was too dark for her. Thor made the noise again. He sounded strangled as he was blatantly watching her.

"What?" She asked abrasively.

This time he made no noise but he did set down his book. He opened his arms, galaxy wide a sign of welcome. Darcy only hesitated a moment. Cuddling Thor was like cuddling granite. If it were made of sinew and electricity. Her hair frizzed immediately. She didn't mind so much because he was warm in the artificial air and he smelled nice. The size of him, alarming earlier was comforting now.

"I will protect you Darcy Lewis. You needn't worry." His voice was low and rumbling in deference to the sleeping Tony Stark. She pushed her face into the side of his pec and squirmed when his large warm hand found the bare patch of skin on her hip, where her shirt had ridden up.

"Cozy?" Tony Stark was waking her up again in less than 24 hours. What was her life?

"Verily." She mumbled. Thor's arm tightened around her when she made move to sit up. He relented when she poked him somewhere in the vicinity of his belly button. The man had abs for days.

"Is this a thing? I kind of need it to be a thing"

"Anthony. This qualifies as 'none of your beeswax'" Thor informed him while stretching his upper torso.

Tony looked at Darcy and then looked back at Thor and then looked at her again. He waggled his eyebrows like a silent movie film star. She wished she had something to throw at him.

"Ok. Ok. I get it." The billionaire said when Thor leveled a look at him. "On to business." The intensity of a racing and infinitely creative brain focused on Darcy. Eyes as brown as dark chocolate should be soft but instead were sparking with ideas and mischief. "I need an assistant. My last one turned out to be a spy." He shrugged like "what's a guy to do."

Darcy, slow on the uptake, blinked at him.

Tony cleared his throat obnoxiously.

"Oh." She said softly. "Ooooh. Ok."

"Ok?" Tony repeated. "Just ok?"

"What kind of an assistant. I'm not exactly Suzy Science unless she wanted to be President."

"Is that a goal of yours?" Tony asked skeptically.

"Nope. Just liked to argue." She said.

"I can see that." Tony teased. "But seriously. I have an AI to help with data, I need someone to take care of the little things that end up being big things when they are ignored. Also, people are always trying to hand me things. I don't like it"

"Sounds easy enough." She admitted. "What's so funny Thunderpants?" She asked a chuckling Thor.

"The man of Iron is rarely easy to handle."

"Hashtag truth" Tony admitted. "I can get... overzealous?" He looked down and away. "It can drive people crazy. Or just, drive them away."

"I see. I can handle difficult people. I do have some rules though."

"Ok. Hit me." Tony grinned at Thor when he got all frowny. "It's just an expression."

Thor still didn't look happy. He grabbed Darcy's hand and played with her fingers while they talked. It was completely distracting. She tried to tug her hand back. His look was pleading and some form of kryptonite. She settled back against him and soaked up the warmth.

"I'm not a scientist." She started slowly, waiting for Tony to mock her. When he said nothing she continued. "I don't want it used against me. I'm not dumb and I will not be treated that way."

"Sounds reasonable." Tony was looking at his nails, nonchalant as fuck. "Did Dr. Foster act that way?"

Darcy said nothing. She didn't have to.

"Yes." Thor's voice sounded like sandpaper. "I thought it was good natured ribbing. Like with I and the warriors three."

"Obviously not." Tony spoke for her with vitriol. With effort he smoothed out his mood. "Alright. What else?"

"Actually, that's it really. I'm pretty adaptable and not afraid of hard work." She looked at him intently. "Do you really need an assistant or is this some misguided charity thing."

"I'm not gonna lie. I would prefer to work alone. And there will be days when I will want you out of the lab. But Pepper has been riding me to find somebody, and I find it hard to trust my judgement since the last one. I know for a fact you're not a spy, plus you have experience. So it's kind of a win/win."

She wasn't too sure about that.

"Salary starts at 60,000 a year plus room and board."

"Now I know it's a set up." She accused.

"Plus there's hazard pay for when things get... hairy. Pepper will draw you up a contract since she will actually be your boss and sign your paychecks. I just get to be bossy which suits both of us just fine."

"Suits you maybe."

"Yes, I do look good in a suit." She snorted when he preened.

The rest of the flight was mostly silent. It was the dead of night and only Thor had a regular sleeping schedule. He mostly wanted to cuddle her. She had no complaints. It wasn't until the plane had landed and they were about ready to disembark when Thor said:

"Lady Darcy, it would please me if you stayed in my rooms."

"I... I... um... no?" She didn't want to sound ungrateful but still, she wasn't that girl.

"I will respect that you wish, for now, to keep your distance. And I know you will be safe in any place in the Tower you wish to reside. I just want you close, your companionship is ... soothing to me. A balm, if you will."

"I still don't think that's a good idea." She protested. His offer was too enticing for her own good.

"Lewis, I didn't peg you for the type to play hard to get."

"Butt out, Ironass." She told him.

"Oh you'll do. You'll do nicely indeed." He said out loud to himself. Creepy.

"Thor," He held her messenger bag in one hand and the duffle bag with all her new stuff in it in the other, plus he had his own bag slung over a shoulder. He was smiling at her but his face was tight, like he'd been told bad news at a wedding. She didn't want to hurt his feelings and she wanted to protect her own and she had no idea how to walk a tight rope this high off the ground. "Ok. I'll stay. But! I get my own room."

His face blossomed, the crinkles next to his blue eyes deepened. "It's settled then." He led the way off the plane. Darcy followed with a hollow pit in her stomach. She had a strange feeling she was in way over her head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets to the Tower, there is only some mild violence involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, we are going with the assumption that the Stark Jet made the flight in five hours.

By the time they got off the plane in New York only an hour had passed. The time lag was confusing to Darcy. They took off from London around 10:00 p.m. Only to arrive in New York just after eleven. Darcy imagined their interlude on the plane like the beginnings of Star Trek, traveling light years instead of just across an ocean. She was at once both travel weary and keyed up for this new adventure. It took nearly another hour to drive across town. Tony's town car had seating for four in the back. The seats facing each other but Darcy had no time for the boys. She was drinking in the lights of the city, the view obscuring buildings, wonders of architecture she could only appreciate the beauty of and not the planning that went into them.

Thor had chosen the seat next to her, his thigh, warm and reassuring, touching her own. She leaned further into the window, pulling away from the connection, only to have him follow her by spreading his legs. Thor, the prince and future king of Asgard, had terrible manners and even worse posture. She wondered how much of that influence had come from his time spent on earth.

There were people, everywhere, even with the lateness of the hour. And the traffic was sort of insane. Tony seemed to take it all in stride. He was back to ignoring them both to play on his tablet. He was also talking to someone named Jarvis. The British guy had a nice comforting voice. They did not stop talking even when they pulled into the underground parking beneath the Tower.

Wow, uncomfortable sensation, knowing tons upon tons of concrete and metal were above her. It was better in the elevator. The British guy was still updating Tony. She wasn't paying attention, she was side eyeing Thor carrying all of their bags. The body guard/driver of Tony's was grilling Thor about his weightlifting regimen. Anything Thor said made the guy twitch. Fascinating.

Darcy clued in when she heard her name.

"Yo." She replied, unashamed. "What'd I miss?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jarvis, Mr. Stark's AI."

"Ah. I see. Please to meet ya?" How does one interact with a disembodied voice personifying a computer program. They didn't cover this at Culver. How exactly would an AI to human etiquette class be set up? Should she go down that rabbit hole?

"We have met before Miss Lewis." The AI informed her. "Only you were asleep."

"Um..."

"The device on Mr. Stark's wrist keeps us connected. He used it to scan for your body measurements. I then sent them to the London shops to fulfill his requests for clothing. Rest assured it was completely noninvasive."

Oh look, one of those subjects that made her uncomfortable. Darcy cleared her throat. "Erm... uh... Thanks." She finally got out.

"Miss Lewis are you alright? You're core temperature has risen 3 degrees and you appear to be flushed." Jarvis asked, pure puzzlement.

"Holy shit, she's blushing!" Tony accused.

"Anthony." Thor said with warning.

"What? Look at her face! She's adorable! What am I suppose to do with that? She'll never survive the labs!" Tony cried out, the drama queen. "Ow ow ow ow." He was chanting next. She had grabbed the short hairs at the base of his neck.

"Tony Stark, you put a sock in it or I will put one there for you."

"Happy! Help! Why are you not helping? What do I pay you for? There is violence being done to my body!" Happy shrugged helplessly, enjoying the quick and efficient way she had his boss doubled over. His mewl of disappointment when she let go was appreciated but left unacknowledged by Thor and Darcy.

"I had forgotten what a fearsome opponent you are M'lady." Thor tipped his head to her. "A fine Shield Maiden, indeed."

Darcy curtsied like a proper fucking lady. She ignored Tony's complaints of violence. She figured he wasn't really upset or would've chucked her out already. In fact, she had the suspicion he liked when she didn't take his shit. Tony spent the rest of the elevator ride setting her up in the system for voice recognition and security overrides for the privacy protocols.

"Wow" Darcy mused, getting off the elevator. Everything was so... shiny. And round. The living room was sunken in with one long couch, curving around. The carpet was fluffy and cream colored and the chairs were a strange mix of sleek and comfort. She bounced into one and out to another. There was a giant bean bag chair, big enough for four of her. Darcy was already planning napping agendas.

There was a kitchen, fully decked out with all the latest appliances. She even saw a standing mixer. Jarvis was telling her where she could find things. He also let her know he could stock the fridge with anything she desired, with notice, of course. She opened the fridge to see what was inside and quickly slammed it shut.

"That is absolutely fucking disgusting." She cried. "How old is that pizza? And what in the hell smells that badly?!"

"To be fair, no one really uses the communal fridge." Tony informed her.

"Communal?" She was backing away slowly from the offending stainless steel monstrosity, only to bump into Thor. She rested against him for a moment and tipped her head back. "Hi" she meeped.

"Hi," he rumbled. His eyes, in this lighting were darker, deeper, more electric. His unruly mane was falling forward and brushing her cheek.

"Not to interrupt your little cutesy moment, but to answer your question, communal, as in everyone has access. So make sure you label anything you want for yourself but know that I'm not culpable if someone eats it."

Darcy doubted very much anyone could safely eat anything out of that disaster. They left the living area, bypassing the glass bar, to go down the hall.

"You're rooms are through this door, place your hand on the pad." She obeyed, a little freaked out when it scanned her palm. "Thor is to your right and the Captain and the Falcon share at the end of the hall. Brucie, Natasha and Clint are in the other wing. I'm up one floor." He said."Alright, ten cent tour is over. If you have any questions, asks Jarvis. I'll see you, Shorty, in the morning in the lab. Peace." Tony threw up two fingers and departed.

Darcy blinked after him and Happy as they got back on the elevator.

The door to her room, or rather, rooms opened with a quiet snick. She pushed inside. Everything was so... gray. And silver and muted. Thor followed her, his shoulders still burdened by her bags.

"Where shall input these." He asked, somber.

"Not fucking here." She breathed out. "I'm still staying with you, right?" And she was blinded by the joy on his face. Darcy tried to look away, too sure she could get used to seeing him look at her like that everyday. She failed, and followed him into his apartment with a trembling heart.

Thor jovially put her things in his spare room. It was simple, like a hotel room, with a white comforter and a sea scape on the wall. She had a dresser and a television.

"Do you know what I wish for Lady Darcy?" Thor mused.

She was kind of afraid to ask. "What's that big guy?"

"No one here knows how to make the chocolate drink as you do." He told her.

"Well, then I suppose, you better show me the kitchen." Coy, thy name is Darcy. She laughed when his handsome face lit up again.

She made him hot cocoa, the old fashioned way, with milk on the stove top. He had all the ingredients for it having watched her make it several times. He just could not get it to taste right. They sat on his couch to drink it.

"I must confess. I do not think I will be able to sleep tonight!" He exclaimed. She agreed silently. "Perhaps a marathon of movies? I believe we had finished the fourth of the wizard movies."

The 'Order of the Phoenix' was her favorite.

Thor had Jarvis cue the movie. He settled back next to her and turned his body to bracket hers. She never realized Thor was a cuddle monster. This time she didn't scoot away. She settled against his chest with a sigh. One night won't hurt.

She would allow herself just the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's first day on the job! Also, she meets Captain America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning... Steve Rogers is an angry man and uses negative language toward Darcy.

Morning time was a miserable time. Darcy was actual facts dying of thirst. Thor might as well come with a warning label. "May cause dehydration." He ran hot. Like fucking hot. Like fever temperature, that miserable part right before it broke when the skin felt too tight and air felt too cold because it was so fucking hot on the inside that surely her guts had turned to soupy mush. She had melted right into the couch. Her back, bare from his borrowed tank top, was sticking to the naked chest of Thor the Thunderer. What was her life? And when the fuck did he take his shirt off?!

But damn was that couch comfortable. Not to mention the delicious specimen of Asgardian manhood, who held her all night? Who even does that? Twice in a row! She was a little glad she'd been really and totally unconscious for the first night. Thor was freaking her out with all the touching. She had no idea what he wanted other than to "protect" her. Which made her sound like a mistress in some old timey bodice ripper.

Fuck. She was so fucked. And grumpy. Where did he keep the coffee? Darcy wasn't sure if it would work but she asked Jarvis to direct her to the Java.

"Miss Lewis, to your left. No, your other left." Darcy was glad he was just an AI and couldn't make fun of her. The same couldn't be said for Thor, half naked and leaning against the kitchen counter, his chest made a dark noise of humor. He was smart enough not to say anything, having seen her terrible morning manners many times before.

"Jarvis, what time should I meet Tony in his labs?" She paused. "Also, what time is it now?"

"Eastern Daylight time is 7:43 a.m. Miss Lewis." Jarvis answered backwards understanding priorities. "Sir has not yet arrived at his workshop. ETA is 9 a.m.."

"Thank you Jarvis." Sweet, she had time to wake up, shower, and look presentable. She wondered if she had any eye liner in the bottom of her bag. It was totes a winged eye type of day.

Thor showed her the bathroom. He had his own in the master bedroom and offered it to her but she declined politely. "Trust me, I will crowd you out," was her excuse. She also was not ready for that type of intimacy with anyone let alone a man she had mixed and varied feelings for. Was it only last month that she thought of him as her brother-in-law to her soul sister of an astrophysicist? Look how that turned out.

Yeah, nope. Not going there this early in the morning.

The shower did much to wake her up. She found a hair dryer, still in the box under the cabinets. Score. Darcy chose to wear a red tee with the outline of Ironman's face artfully splashed on it. Geez. Who could've picked that out? And not only did she have eyeliner but she had a tube of crimson lipstick. She couldn't remember the last time she felt like wearing lipstick. Darcy also thought now was a good a time as any.

Thor had also showered and dressed. He made her eggs and bacon, watching closely as she ate it. It was plain but delicious. She thanked him profusely making him preen with her compliments.

"Will you be willing to make the layered pasta dish with me tonight after work, if you are not too weary?"

"Do you mean lasagna?" She asked, mouth in the right position to get the swoop of her eyelid with black liner. He was watching her avidly. It didn't bother her much but she didn't understand what exactly was so fascinating.

"That is the one!" He sounded super excited and she was as well, it had been a long time since she had cooked anything. She missed the routine of it.

"Sounds like a blast!" She agreed.

Leaving Thor was hard after two full days of his constant company. He was growling as he wished her well. She didn't know why he was so upset so she didn't say anything. She slipped into the hall with a pent up breath. The door clicked quietly behind her and for a moment she forgot which way to the elevators. The hallway was long and curved in a disorientating way.

"Ma'am" a deep, flat male voice stopped her in her tracks. "You can't be up here."

Darcy turned around slowly, hoping she wasn't about to meet who she thought she was about to meet.

Ah. Look at that. Captain America in the flesh. Sweaty and clearly just back from a vigorous workout. He also had his sights set on her with a frown as fierce as Sif with her blades. Darcy was a hundred percent positive this was not going to end well.

"How did you get up here? You came out of Thor's rooms. Were you with him?" He was asking but not really paying attention. Captain America grabbed her arm and marched her to the elevators. "I knew I should have warned Thor about all the floozies out there. He really should know better than to take one home."

The elevator doors were closing just about the time Darcy realized her idol called her a whore. No longer bamboozled by the sight of him she tried to get her arm back. His grip was unrelenting, enough to know she was going to bruise. She huffed at him, completely done with his judgey stare.

"Miss Lewis. Are you ill? You're heartbeat is racing and your temperature has risen again. Should I call Sir to let him know you need to seek medical."

"No, Jarvis, thank you very much. Please just take me to the labs." She requested, voice hoarse to keep from yelling at Captain McDouche.

"No, Jarvis, take us to security." The Captain ordered. She wondered how much damage she would do to herself if she kicked him in the nuts. Would the government sue her for defacing a national icon? Would the press hear about it and portray her as anti- American? Would she get hate mail?

All of these things would be totally worth the broken toe. Because obviously he had brass balls, manhandling her and calling her a prostitute!

"I have informed Sir of the situation and he suggests you unhand his new assistant and escort her to his labs so that she is not late." Jarvis told the Captain. For the first time since encountering the AI, he did not sound amused. Immediately, Captain Asshat let go and she stumbled forward into the elevator railing. Ouch. Another bruise, this time on her hip. Perfect.

"Causing a ruckus already, I see. Well, I guess you'll fit in just fine. Captain. A moment of your time." Tony joined his comrade in arms in the elevator after Darcy stepped out but before the Captain could. He then shut the doors with a mean smile and his back to the Ultimate Patriot. A red light lit above the doors to indicate he had locked it in place.

Apparently, the elevators were sound proof. She strained to hear what was being said but couldn't so she started to explore the lab, knowing better than to touch anything. She had a death grip on her bag anyway to keep from betraying her shaking hands.

The lab was... chaos, completely unorganized, it resembled an old mechanics shop more than a state of the art house of science! Bits and gadgets littered nearly every surface, not to be out numbered by the styrofoam coffee cups. First thing to change, he either bought recyclable or he got a thermos. She wasn't putting up with Tony poisoning himself with polystyrene.

Darcy collected all the trash first, as long as it didn't have anything written on it. She found a sink along the wall with a cache of cleaning products underneath, complete with trash bags. It didn't take long, even if she did take the time to make faces at some of the unidentifiable contents of take out containers.

The bag was tied when there was a loud crash from the elevator. Moments later, the doors opened. Tony Stark came out with a satisfied smirk and shaking his right hand.

"Ice pak?" She asked him.

"Ooh. Yes please, refrigerator is farther back, the ugly green thing next to the Jackson Pollock." He sat on a stool and playfully spun it around. "So... you stayed with Thor last night. Once again, I'll ask... is that a thing?"

"Captain America's got a big mouth." She muttered.

"I gave him a fat lip to match it." He boasted. She high-fived him left handed. "Unfortunately, it'll heal in an hour. When you tell Thor..."

"Why would I tell Thor?" She interrupted, handing him the blue squishy gel bag.

"Why wouldn't you tell Thor? This is right up his alley. Defending his lady's honor and shit." Tony's face was no other than flabbergasted.

"Thor is my friend." She started.

"Boyfriend. Same thing. Whatever." Tony pointed out.

"Just a friend. He doesn't need to be fighting on my behalf. Neither do you." She finished.

"Wow. Darcy. Wow. Seriously? We are going to have to work on that self esteem of yours. I know Foster did a number on you, but that's just silly. You need to tell Thor about Steven's attitude because I can tell you now, I did not change it. He never listens to me." Tony had gotten up, fiddling with a random motherboard.

"He's not wrong. I don't belong here. I am not going to add to Thor's burden just because Captain America has a bad opinion of me."

"Once again. Wow. I'll have to get Pepper on it. She's so much better at the female psyche than me. Speaking of, the light of my life, she should be down shortly, with the paperwork." Darcy was entirely sure he was faking the shudder.

"You have an aversion to paperwork?" She asked.

"Hard copies? Yeesh!" He flung the ice pal away and started working. He hadn't given her any duties so she did what she normally did for her former boss and jotted down the information from the discarded containers. Most of it didn't make sense, but Darcy knew it didn't have to. It was nearly an hour before he looked up, soldering tool in one hand and googles obscuring his face. "How mad would you be if I told Thor?"

"Jarvis, how hard would it be to get enough silly putty to cram into Tony's favorite suit?" She called out, neatly writing out an equation that made absolutely no sense to her.

"The Armani or the Mark 42?"

"Both." She said with a wicked gleam in his general direction.

"Three hours and 27 minutes by van, with the cost as $756.55. Not including delivery fee or tip. Shall I put in the order?"

Which was when Darcy learned that Tony Stark had created a troll for an AI.

"So all the mad then." The billionaire wisely went back to his tinkering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs away to hide*


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies do lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Thor in this one folks but he will be back!

Tony was an odd mix of futuristic holograms and interacting with Jarvis. He also was Constantly moving and tinkering. She did her best to stay out of the way while cleaning and waiting for the infamous Ms. Potts. Darcy was almost certain she was going to throw up. If the good Captain thought she was a whore, what was Pepper Potts going to think.

Darcy ran to the bathroom to gag a little and calm herself down. She didn't know why she was so worked up. She already had the job. It was just paperwork. But this? This was Pepper goddamn Potts.

Darcy splashed water on her face and returned to the labs, only to stop in her tracks as a tall, pretty, red head in a slim pencil skirt and crisp white blouse held Tony's bruised hand between both of hers. She brought it to her lips and kissed the knuckles.

"No more fights on the playground, Tony." The lady's voice was deeper than expected but she was just as refined and put together as her reputation depicted.

"He started it." Tony's attention for the first time all morning was completely focused. He was watching Ms. Potts like she was some kind of brilliant coding. Surprisingly simple while being masterful all at once. Ms. Potts was standing between his legs where he was perched at the edge of the work table. She was slightly taller than Tony in heels and her coloring was his complete antithesis.

"You know he's having trouble adjusting. We've talked about this." She admonished.

"That does not give him the right to be physically and verbally abusive to a woman. I don't care what era he's from." Tony argued. And while Darcy agreed wholeheartedly she didn't want them to fight about it. Not after witnessing their loving little exchange just moments before.

"Hiya!" She called out, interrupting whatever Ms. Potts was about to say. Darcy had her hand out, to shake.

"Hello." Cool, dry and calculating, Tony's girlfriend morphed in front of her eyes.

"I'm Darcy Lewis. Mr. Stark says you're gonna be my boss?"

"Yes, that is correct. Why don't you come with me and we can get to know each other a little better." Wow did that sound fucking ominous. So was the woman she hadn't seen, another red head but more of a vibrant color instead of a soft strawberry. She joined them back in the dreaded elevator. Her smile was shark like even with the porcelain doll face.

"Sounds great," Darcy said brightly to hide her trepidation.

They went down to the parking garage, Happy was there with the town car. He greeted them all respectfully.

"Is Tony giving you any more trouble today Miss Lewis?" He asked.

"Oh no! He's been quite the gentleman." She winked at him. He laughed then promptly told on her to Ms. Potts about what had happened the night before.

"I see." Was all she said.

The car ride was quiet and weird. Darcy had to keep herself from fidgeting with the messenger bag strap. She wished she'd had know she was going to be leaving the Tower. She would've made sure everything was in her bag and to take her jacket. Now she was kicking herself because if Ms. Potts banned her from the Tower she wasn't sure if she could get her stuff back.

The other red head, still not having been introduced, was watching Darcy closely. It was unnerving but not the worst encounter she experience that day.

They stopped at an upscale restaurant in Soho. Darcy couldn't pronounce the name of it. "Is this a tea room? I thought these were a myth!" She said excited despite knowing she wouldn't be able to afford anything on the menu.

"Ladurée's is a tourist attraction, the other red head said. She pouted prettily.

"You love the French toast. Don't deny it, Natasha." Pepper Potts teased.

So the other woman was the Black Widow. Wow. Great. Pepper thought it was necessary to bring an assassin to lunch with her. Darcy didn't know what to think. Surely they weren't going to... yeah, no. Darcy mentally shook her head away from those fanciful thoughts. She wasn't nearly important enough to illicit that kind of response.

They seemed to be... friends? They chatted with each other unconcerned she was eavesdropping. The waiter came by, friendly but reserved. The two ladies ordered first knowing what they wanted.

"Oh, I've...uh.... already eaten." Darcy finished lamely when it was her turn. The waiter sneered at her haughtily.

"She'll have the Mélange tea with an order of French toast as well." Pepper Potts ordered. She was staring the waiter down with green eyed steel.

"So you can put Ironman in his place but Captain America and a snooty waiter intimidate you?" Natasha Romanov asked.

"I was bamboozled!" She squeaked out in defense. "What would you have done if a sweaty, angry national icon came out at you?"

"Drop kick his ass to the floor." She smirked.

"Yeah, well, I prefer a taser but I promised Thor I wouldn't take it on my first day."

"I always forget how wise Prince Thor is." Pepper mused. She made a duck lip face. "Tony would probably be on his best behavior today though. He always enjoys a good fight with Steven."

"We really need to do something about his behavior." Natasha intoned. "I saw the footage. He left bruises."

Delicate and deadly fingers lifted up the arm of her shirt. Pepper's face grew hard and cold. "It's fine. It's nothing. Just a misunderstanding." Darcy batted the assassins hand away. "Seriously, don't make a big deal out of this." She pleaded.

"If we don't make a big deal out of this now, he's just going to get worse. It isn't just you Ms. Lewis. Steven has been growing more and more aggressive and has been pushing the team away for some time now." Pepper informed her.

"Thor said he was having symptoms of PTSD. He was probably just having a reaction. I've read that one of the symptoms is being super protective of their domain. It was probably just a shock to find some stranger wandering the halls."

Do not make excuses for him Miss. Lewis." Natasha said coolly. Her face remained impassive except for one raised eyebrow. "He's been given many opportunities to seek help and he hasn't."

"I understand. I... it's uh... yeah, do what you gotta do. It's none of my business." She finally deferred

"Miss Lewis," Pepper began, "it's not that we want to hurt Steven. He just... needs a wake up call. He could get really dangerous if he keeps ignoring the fact that he has a legitimate problem. If he doesn't seek counseling, if he gets worse... well, it would be his worst nightmare and nobody wants that."

She didn't know what to say. She just wanted to stay off of his radar.

"How about we discuss this at a later time. Now, on to working in the labs. Tony has told me some of your situation..." Pepper hesitated while Darcy tried to make herself as invisible as possible. "I just want to ask... do you actually want to work in the labs or do you think you have to?" Her voice was soft and understanding.

Darcy was glad someone understood what was going on because she sure as hell didn't. She looked to the other red head to see her reaction.

"It's a reasonable question." Natasha shrugged.

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Pepper seems to think that you seem to think that you _have_ to work in the labs with Tony."

"I can do the job." Darcy defended. "I have the experience."

"No, god, Tony warned me about this. Ok. What I mean to say is that you _don't_ have to work if you want to stay in the Tower. What Dr. Foster did was inexcusable and Thor can have any guest he wants."

"Oh. That's very generous. Um, yeah I would like to work with Tony if he actually needs help." She admitted.

"Oh, he needs help, just none that any of us are qualified for." Natasha drawled.

"Alright. It's settled then. Let's eat and then I have some forms for you to sign." Pepper said as the waiter came with their meal. "I just want you to know that you can come to me if anything gets too big for you to handle."

"Like if Tony sets the lab on fire" Natasha said.

"Again, Pepper added.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Thor

When Darcy got back to the labs it was nearly three in the afternoon. Tony was pretty focused on whatever he was working on. She left him a container with a salad and sandwich on the cleanest work table and let the smell do the rest. It totally work when half an hour later he was eating with nary a complaint. Darcy was aware it wasn't going to be that easy every time but for her first day:

"Not too shabby." She said out loud. Darcy spent the next few hours dusting, sweeping up tiny metal slivers and disinfecting the bathroom. He also had a little kitchen area with a sink and the ugly refrigerator. It wasn't nearly as disgusting as the communal floor one but she did take the time to clean it out before she put his left overs in it.

At six his cell phone rang and he made grunting noises at her until she answered it. "Tony Stark's phone. Sup?" Ok, so maybe she had terrible phone etiquette.

"Is he at a stopping place? We have a thing downtown in two hours. He will need to shower and change." Pepper told her.

"Gotcha. I'll have him out of here in 15." She told her new boss.

"If you can actually do that I will give you a raise." Pepper said doubtfully.

"Sweet." Darcy hung up the phone. "Tony." He ignored her. "Tony," again nothing. "Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony."

"What?" He yelled. His hair was sticking straight up from how many times he'd run his hand through it.

"You need to leave, so I can leave because Thor and I...." she trailed off, amused when he marched both her and him to the elevator.

"What the hell are you still doing here Lewis. You have a man to seduce. Not that it would take much. But still. Put your game face on and I want ALL the details in the morning!" He practically pushed her into the hall when it came to her floor.

Darcy's cell phone chimed with a text from an unknown number mere moments later. It was a heart emoji with the word "Impressive". Darcy squealed. She had Pepper goddamn Potts's phone number.

Darcy entered Thor's apartment with way less drama than she had exited. He wasn't home so she took another shower, washing off the sweat and dust of Tony's labs. She was changing into a pair of Thor's gigantic borrowed sweats and a plain black tee from her new clothing.

"Lady Darcy! I am glad that you are home! Tell me how was your first day?" Thor carried a paper bag of groceries to the kitchen after hugging her with one arm. She reveled in the clean sunshiny smell of him. He had bought all the ingredients for lasagna and was laying them out like shoulders on the counter for her inspection.

Darcy told him about the cleaning and the lunch with Pepper Potts and the Black Widow. She left out any mention of Captain America.

"What did you do today, Thor?" She asked when she was done. He was washing the dust out of a glass pan he had found in one of the cabinets. Darcy had him scrap off the price tag, it having never been used.

"Sam Wilson and I went to Mount Sinai to visit the small ones there." His face was grave. "This disease, this cancer, it is... devastating." Thor's deep and jovial voice was choked up.

"Come here." She told him. He turned to her trepidatiously, unsure of what she wanted, only to scoop her up in a bear hug when he saw her open arms. When her feet left the ground she clutched at his strong shoulders. He buried his face in her neck and held her dangling there for several minutes. Also, he was back to smelling her. She couldn't complain. She was back to smelling him.

Thor's nose tickled the sensitive skin at the crook of her neck. She giggled and demanded he put her down. Instead of letting her drop to the floor he gently placed her on the counter.

"Now! You give the instructions and I will make our fine feast!" They spent the next several hours cooking, then eating, then cleaning up their mess. Well, his mess. Thor was a very enthusiastic chef.

By ten all Darcy wanted to do was sleep. Her belly, unused to so much food was swollen and slightly uncomfortable. Thor asked if she would join him to watch the last two Harry Potters since they had slept through them the night before. She made him no promises to stay awake as they snuggled on the couch.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Thor questioned against her hair when she squirmed again. She said "no" but squirmed again.

"I ate too much today." She finally admitted.

"Ah. I see. What can I do to help?" Darcy set upright and looked at him like he had lost him mind. "When I over indulged as a child, my mother would sing to me and rub my stomach." He offered.

"I don't think..." she started but Thor had a determined glint in his eye. She outright yelped when he trapped her on her back. He was sure to keep his body weight off her midsection. His big hands framed her face and she was desperately afraid he was going to kiss her. And she wasn't going to tell him no.

Instead he blew a raspberry on the white of her belly. She laughed in self defense and tried to pull out from under him. But he was strong and heavy. Failure tasted like giggles and the threat of throwing up. She really hoped that didn't happen. He calmed down and pet her stomach softly, his head on her upturned hip. She tried to ignore the dull ache of his chin in her fresh bruise but again, she failed.

Puzzled with her reaction his eased the side of his borrowed sweats down.

"What is this?" He questioned, neutrally. Thor was absentmindedly caressing the soft skin of her stomach under her shirt with one hand and tracing the edge of her hip with his other.

"An accident." She told him plainly.

"Hmmm." He hummed at her and kissed the darkest part of the mark. His eyes were the middle of the fire where it burned blue. "I cannot protect you if you are not truthful with me. I can tell when you are lying Little One."

This time when she tried to get up, he let her. "Nothing to protect me from." She denied. "I'm going to bed. We can finish tomorrow night." She promised.

"Good night, Sweet One." She thought she heard before she firmly closed her bedroom door.

  
*********

Darcy felt like she had only slept moments when a soft chime woke her up.

"Wha' time sisit Jarvis?" She slurred. Her mouth felt sticky and her hair was in her face.

"Miss Lewis, I am sorry to disturb you but I'm afraid you need to see this." Jarvis sounded as anxious as any AI could get. The television turned on by itself and Darcy was brought back to the days where she would watch Unsolved Mysteries for hours.

The image was of Tony's labs, half darkened. Thor was leaning with his arms crossed on the work table. Mew-mew firmly in his grasp. He looked every bit the warrior she knew him to be.

Tony was also in the labs still in his Armani suit, the blue pin stripe. He had snuck back into the labs, something she vowed to find a solution for in the morning.

"Sound Jarvis?"

"Of course, Miss Lewis."

"I will not let her be hurt. It's been one day and she come home with injuries?" Thor's voice was not calm. She had never heard that forceful tone from him before. It made her shiver.

"Did she tell you how she got these injuries." Stark fired back. He was messing with some piece of machinery for the suit, but she could tell all his attention was on the Beserker.

"No. And we both know she would not."

"Yes, your girl is stubborn. I suggest you ask her again. Take the hammer with you." This seemed to enrage Thor. He stood at full height and electricity shot out from one of the exposed bulbs in the ceiling. Tony never flinched and she vowed to make him all the cupcakes.

"Lady Darcy is under my protection. I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Message received. Ok. For the sake of my own skin, I'm gonna show you exactly what happened to your Lady. But you are not gonna tell her where you got this information and you are going to deal with it quietly and with no damage to the Tower? Agreed?" Thor nodded tersely. "Good, now watch."

With dread in her stomach, Darcy watched Thor watch the footage of her encounter with Captain America. Thor's handsome face got red and a vein could be seen his forehead. Exactly the reaction she feared.

"Jarvis cut the feed." She said. The room was dimly lit. It was just after two in the morning and she was pretty sure she had just broken up the Beatles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laugh in the face of tear negotiations! Sorry not sorry!

Working with Tony the next day had been difficult. She felt guilty that she had put him in that situation but also, betrayed that he caved so quickly. And torn because she could hardly blame him. Thor could be damn intimidating. Darcy also had to pretend that she knew nothing and that was just not her style. Thankfully he had given her specific tasks to carry out and that kept her busy.

At lunch she asked him what he wanted and he waved her off. Jarvis suggested she make one of his green shake things. He would walk her through the process. Tony's only demand:

"Not here! I'm trying to concentrate."

Well, someone was cranky. Which reminded her to find a solution to the late night lab problem.

Darcy went to the communal floor, unwilling to have the green goop in Thor's kitchen. She carried the ingredients in a old milk crate.

Someone had tried and failed to make eggs on the stove. There was also a strange red substance coming from under the refrigerator. Darcy sighed but tracked down some cleaning supplies. And rubber gloves.

She had her head shoulder deep in the nasty refrigerator when she heard voices. One familiar and dear and the other... not so much.

"She shouldn't be here Thor. It's dangerous. We have many enemies. You're not being reasonable. She's just a civilian. Just because you want to get in her pants doesn't mean you need to keep her around like a little pet. And don't try to give me the excuse that she's working for Tony. Do you know what they do in the labs? For all you know they play slap and tickle and watch cat videos. She has no uses for the team. All she is, is a distraction."

Darcy felt like his words should hurt more. After all, at one point in time she had a major crush on the man with the plan. Now... she just felt sorry for him. That huge stick up his ass must hurt. Darcy tried not to take it personal, this dislike of her entire existence. And she mostly succeeded. It wasn't easy, being the odd man out. He was right though, she was useless. At least when it came to things like fighting, or training to fight, or really just conflict of any kind.

Not gonna make waves should be her motto.

Thor did not agree with him at all.

"Lady Darcy is under my protection. You will treat her with respect and you will not lay hands on her ever. If I find out you marked her with violence again, I will tear you limb from limb, slowly, in the way of my ancestors. Have I made myself clear?"

"What do you mean marks?" The Captain demanded.

"She carries bruising from your hand. And when she fell in the elevator. I had been told by yourself and many others that you do not like bullies. It seems to me that you have become one."

Only silence was met with Thor's last statement. Darcy stayed crouched down as he left. She wasn't sure where the Captain went. Long silent minutes passed before she was sure she was alone.

"What are you doing?" He was slim and short and dressed in the plumest of purples. His hair was short and spiked and his arms were massive and exposed. His shirt was some kind of tac vest and had a ridiculous amount of buckles on it. Plus he had some arm guard thing on his forearm.

She was pretty sure his name was Hawkeye and he was hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"This place is filthy." She told him dead eyed.

"Agreed." He said and did a flip out of the ceiling and landed gracefully on his ass on the counter. "Are you the girl Nat was telling me about?"

"Depends on what she told you."

"Wait. Wait a minute! I know that sass! I know those boobs!!! Well, not as well as I'd like to!!! Holy shit, you were in New Mexico! You tazed Thor!! Crap! Coulson's away on business. I'm sure he would like to see you again. Actually, no, but you were the first person I'd ever seen make his eyeball twitch like that. Damn. Double damn." He paused and looked around. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't mean to cry all over him. It just kind of happened. She was brutally honest about what happened to her in the last month and suddenly it all caught up to her with being Yoko and she just had to let loose. Hawkeye, "call me Clint", didn't seem to mind. He nodded sympathetically and helped her finish cleaning.

"Damn girl, this thing ain't a thing that started with you." He said, addressing her latest problem.

She must have been tear drunk because that made perfect sense to her.

"Cap's been on edge for months. Everybody's been walking around on eggshells with him. Nat won't let me talk any sense into him. They say he's got to 'want' help. Well, fine, but he's still an ass." Darcy listened while she cleaned the blender she found under the sink. Eww. "That's why they're all bent out of shape about it now. They're realizing they waited too long."

"Still though." She shrugged unable to voice how she was pretty sure it was still her fault.

"Nope. 'Fraid you can't take the blame for this one." He eye balled her skeptically. "You've changed." He said. "Where's that girl that intimidated the fuck out of the baby agents? Who nearly made the most stoic of men lose his temper?"

Darcy shrugged, once agin unable to admit that girl had been a facáde and the last month had drained her energy. She didn't have enough reserves to build her back up again.

"No matter. I like this you too." Clint said before jumping of the counter. "Check ya later, gater." He did finger guns at her and ran off.

Clint "Hawkeye" Barton was her kind of people. Darcy took the nasty green shake down to Tony. He didn't seem to notice she was gone for so long. His phone was ringing and being ignored.

  
"Sup." She answered, it had worked the first time.

"This is Christine Everheart with..."

"You sound like the press. Are you the press?" Darcy asked archly.

"I'm a close and personal friend of Tony's. I'm sure if you tell him I'm calling..."

Darcy muted the phone. "Christine Everheart?" She called out hoping he would respond.

"Nope!" He yelled at her. Good enough for her.

"I'm sorry. He's busy doing that thing he does. He suggested you lose this number and respect his privacy." See she did have fancy manners if she wanted to.

"What? Let me talk to Tony! I want to ask..." Darcy hung up the phone with no remorse.

"Good job, kid." He yelled across the room. Then he instructed Jarvis to play some music. AC/DC had never sounded so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cupcakes and smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual facts conversation:
> 
> Seester- "how's smut"
> 
> Me- "slow, Tony wanted cupcakes."
> 
> Seester- "hahaha I want cupcakes"
> 
> Me- "Blueberry cheesecake"
> 
> Seester- "That came out sounding entirely too reasonable. Smut is slow because Tony wanted cupcakes. That's how I read it and I'm like, well yeah that's perfectly reasonable"

Darcy was tired when she finally got Tony to leave the labs. It was closer to 11 than it was to ten and she forbade him from entering the labs until after nine in the morning.

"Rude. Why would I want to do that." His dark head was bent back to rest on the elevator wall.

"Because you want me to be well rested and bake you cupcakes."

"No strawberries?" He asked. "So Pepper can have some?" Darcy was learning that Tony Stark's heart was a goddamn marshmallow. Something she would never say to his face.

"Blueberry Cheesecake." She offered. He perked up at her and grinned manically.   
"I'm real tired, Darce, I know you want to get an early start but I just don't think I'll be getting out of bed until ten tomorrow. Pepper too! Why don't you come up in the morning and fetch us!" He said loudly. "Jarvis set my alarm for 10 a.m."

"Done, will there be anything else I can assist you with?"

"Get Darcy all the things for cupcakes.  
All of the things." Tony demanded.

"Would you care to be more specific?" Jarvis asked dubiously.

"No." Tony said and pushed her out the door when the elevator stopped. She ran smack into Thor, who caught her before she could face plant into his muscled chest.

"Lady Darcy!" He cried. "Are you alright?"

"Jarvis hold the door." Tony said from inside the elevator. "Thor! My man! Make sure she gets some rest! She has baking to do in the morning!"

Thor looked down at her from where he held her in his arms. He was smiling and his eyes were glinting at her. "I shall do my best."

"Suddenly I feel like I should be the one issuing warnings around here." Tony muttered. Jarvis closed the doors before he could utter another thought.

"Miss Lewis perhaps you could give me parameters for Mr. Stark's order."

"Sure thing!" She gave him her list on the walk to Thor's apartment. "And if you could get me a list of any other allergies in the Tower. Do you think it would be alright if I used the communal kitchen?"

Both Jarvis and Thor told her "Yes!"

"I have missed the aroma of your baking. It is refreshing and comforting at once! Perhaps you could make those little lemon..."

"Squares." She supplied when he couldn't remember the name.

"Scrumptious." He said and winked at her. He didn't call her on her blush like Tony did. When they got back to the apartment she was surprise to see he had dinner waiting for her.

"Honey! You cooked?" She teased.

"I grilled." He correct and preened at her when she made oohing and aahing noises. He had also made a salad. He would never be praised for presentation but the steak was tender and juicy and the salad had ripe cherry tomatoes and sunflower seeds. Two things she loved.

After a shower and a new pair of pilfered sweatpants she settled down with him on the couch. Darcy caught him staring at her more times than she caught him watching Harry and Hermione running around in the woods. Thor's jaw was clenched tight and she wondered about it because he wasn't upset? They were laying half sideways in the couch, with her back to his rib cage and his arm keeping her from falling off. She felt safe and warm so when he leaned down with intent, this time she only felt curiosity. She knew she should feel some sort of apprehension. Or guilt. But none of those things were present when she kissed him back.

The beard tickled but his lips were so much softer than she expected. His taste was strong and reminded her of dark beer. Blonde hair brushed her cheek. Thor was slow and and gentle with his kiss, barely brushing his lips to hers before deepening their connection. She made a noise, inarticulate and a little needy.

He breathed deep and tightened his hold on her waist. The angle was all awkward and before she knew it he had pulled her into his lap. She was still facing away from him but her head was laying on his shoulder. Sideways kissing was a thing.

His hands, at first, held her in place at the bicep. When he realized she was not going to run, he trailed his fingers down her arms to her hands. He brought them both up never breaking his drugging kiss. Thor placed her arms over his head and laced her fingers together. It was one of the most oddly intimate positions of her life.

"May I?" He rumbled. She could feel it against her back. She nodded at him.

Darcy thought he was asking permission to touch her. Which he was but not where she thought. He completely bypassed her breasts and settled his hands on her stomach. With one, he held her in place. The other slipped inside her sweatpants and found her panties. She wiggled against the hardness under her ass. Thor groaned at her in a way she never thought she'd find sexy.

"You vex me Little One." He nuzzled against her flushed cheek then nipped at her jaw. "I wish to give you pleasure. Will you allow me."

Darcy nodded and wiggled but never took her hands from where he put them no matter how badly she wanted to explore him.

"You'll need to say the words, Little One." His fingers above her panties were petting at her softly, impatient to find her core. "Say you want me to touch you. Say you want me to take you apart." He whispered in her ear.

"Please, Thor!" She was getting frustrated as much as she was turned on.

"I need the words." He demanded, voice strained and staining her with his want.

"Please, t...touch me. Ta...ke me apart." Her teeth were nearly chattering and her nipples were peaks against the blue of her shirt. Thor licked her ear and pulled on the lobe with his teeth.

"Very good, Little One." He praised as he slipped his hand beneath her panties. "Oh," he said, surprised by her wetness. "You weep for me."

Thor's fingers were calloused and broad. His touch was delicate as he parted her labia. "So soft." He mumbled and she wasn't sure if he meant to say that out loud. His touch to her clit was electric and she jolted against him. "Shhh. I've got you." He reassured her when she whimpered. "I've got you."

Thor seemed to know exactly how much pressure to use, how slow to caress to warm her up and how fast to massage to bring her to the brink. He had her panting and rolling her hips too soon and not soon enough.

"Will you quake for me?" Thor asked. She wasn't sure what he meant. "Will you give me more cream." He dipped a finger inside her quim. She could feel herself flutter around the digit. "You are close," he admired.

He wasn't wrong. He also latched onto her neck with his mouth. His hand on her stomach came in handy. She was super sensitive there and goosebumps littered her whole body.

He bit down, gently and then blew on the teeth marks with hot breath. She was shaking so hard he had to work at keeping her on his lap.

"So beautiful." He told her and lightly slapped at her clit. He couldn't get enough leverage to cause her any pain but the jolt threw her right over the edge. "Oh yes!" He cried out, "that's it Little One, let it out."

She wasn't screaming but she felt like she could. The pleasure rolled through her like a wave about to pull her under. Her grip was pulling him forward until he was bent over her as he gently rubbed her through the after shocks.

When she relaxed, she felt boneless and loose. Thor moved her until she was curled up in his lap. He kissed her forehead and stroked her arm. "Sleep, Sweet One. You did well."

Darcy last thought was petulant. She hadn't really done anything at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh don't you worry folks, after morning angst will rear its ugly head!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after with baking!

The low chiming was not going to work as a wake up call. Darcy was unaware of how long it was going off before she woke up. The room was still dark and she wasn't exactly sure where she was, just that she was super warm sand comfortable. Her whole body felt glorious and well rested. She snuggled into the pillow.

"Little One. The alarm. Jarvis will not shut it off until you ask him." Said a sleepy grumble.

Her eyes popped open.

Thor was next to her, on his side. His eyes were closed but his brow was wrinkled. The chimes continued. He huffed and shifted closer, "please quiet them Jarvis." She said before asking. "What time is it?"

"Current Eastern Daylight is 7:07 a.m." Darcy groaned. That's right. The cupcakes.

"Thank you Jarvis." She said.

"Of course, Miss Lewis. You will find the supplies you requested in the Main Kitchen. Will there be anything else?"

"No, thank you." Darcy rolled out of bed, ignoring a pouting Thor.

"I shall make you breakfast." He announced, rising with her.

Darcy's shower was brimming with self flagellation. "Way to let your ex best friend's ex boyfriend finger you on the goddamn couch Darcy! Congratulations on getting caught up in the moment and forgetting every single one of your values!!!! You're not that kind of girl Darcy! Well, slut apparently you are!"

Darcy scrubbed herself furiously then got out and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel. "Ok. So he seems to be interested. I mean... he didn't ask for reciprocation? Who does that? What does that mean???And he's taking this 'protector' thing pretty seriously. Geez...." she said to the mirror. The mirror had nothing to say back.

She couldn't be sure that was a good thing. She could use some honest as shit Mary Poppins reflection right about then.

"I can't think about this right now!" She finally decided which was kind of her M.O. And she left the bathroom to get dressed. She was down to her last pair of panties and her last shirt. The only thing she had clean left to wear was the LBD. That was a big fat nope to wear in the labs. Darcy wondered where the Avengers did their laundry and if she could get in on the mystery. She hated washing clothes in the sink. They never really felt clean after.

Thor was true to his word. It seemed he was practicing various ways to make eggs. Today it was omelets with bits of leftover steak, bell peppers and tomatoes. He even put cheese in hers. He was also acting like nothing had happened the night before for which she was eternally grateful.

"Lady Darcy, may I watch you bake? It is most entertaining."

"Sure, Thor, if you want." They were washing the breakfast dishes together. He was so... large standing next to her but it was weird how she didn't feel crowded. "Do you have any other plans today?"

"Yes, this afternoon I promised to play the game of Golf with Sam Wilson and Clinton for a fundraiser." He said. "This Golf? Is it most invigorating?"

"Hate to break it to ya, buddy, golf is the most boring sport in the whole world. Even curling is more fun. Actually, curling is a lot of fun! Men using brooms to direct stones across the ice? What could go wrong? Nothing. Nothing could go wrong." She cackled, then sobered up. "What's the fundraiser?"

"I'm not sure if I will say it correctly. It's where the children can't make eye contact, or communicate clearly." Thor was watching her put her eyeliner on again. It was nearly 7:30 and she needed to hustle. No wings today.

"Oh! Ok! That's Autism. I was in a home with a girl with Autism. She was actually totes smart, and if people would leave her alone she would do all the math books by herself. It was cool to watch her fill them out."

Thor cocked his head to the side. "You have never spoken of your childhood before Lady Darcy. Thank you for sharing it with me now." He leaned away from the doorway and kissed her cheek. Then he left.

Way to ruin the moment Thor.

Ok so he didn't really ruin the moment. And his beardy kiss made her feel all tingly inside and damn now she was thinking about his long capable fingers and how good they felt with the heavy petting last night. Her stomach dropped and her lady bits twitched with interest. Shit. Ok. Darcy girl, time to focus.

Mixing the ingredients and making the icing was a wholly calming experience for her and always had been. It was the one thing she knew she could do without fucking up. Ok. So once in a while she would over bake a pan or two when it was random dance party time but those were totally few and far between! Thor watching her wasn't a new thing, he used to watch her bake at...er... in London. But this thing between them was new and she still didn't know her reasoning behind her acquiescence much less his persistency. So she was going to ignore it for now and keep her head up.

"You look like you know what you're doing." Came a voice from above. "Smells good too. Are you sharing?"

"These are for Tony." She told the vent.

"Is he sharing?" Clint popped his head out. "Oh hey Thor! Are you ready for later?"

Darcy was actually surprised by the excitement in his voice. Over golf? Erkay. She popped the pan in the oven and set the timer. She finished making the icing and started cleaning up while the guys talked about the game. It was nice, she thought whimsically.

Darcy turned around when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Natasha was watching her with a cool expression. "Do you know how to make medovnik?" She asked without preamble

Both Thor and Clint stopped talking to watch the exchange.

"That's like, a honey cake?" She asked. Natasha nodded her head once. "I've never tried, but I'm willing if you are." The Russian expat nodded again. She didn't say anything else the entire time she was there but she did drink about a gallon of coffee Clint had swung out of the ceiling to make for them both. Darcy had a cup of the thick tar like brew. She marveled at their stomach linings. Even Thor had to add cream to his.

When the cupcakes were done and cooled and iced, Darcy took them to the penthouse.

"Ah! Pepper, Pepper look! Do you smell that. Gimme!" This from the man notorious for not being handed things. "Fresh blueberries for garnish? My fav!" He said around a mouth full of food. Most people would be grossed out but Darcy took it for the compliment it was.

"Cap! You've got to try one!" Which was when Darcy noticed their guest seated with Pepper at their breakfast table.

"Uh... I got to go! See ya in half an hour Tony!" She had planned on staying and getting to know her boss a little better. Not gonna fucking happen now.

"Jarvis! The labs please!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor plays golf, Tony and Darcy do some drinking....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The power keeps going out here because of Thunderstorms and I'm like "ok, Thor! I get it! More smut in the next chapter!!!!!"

Thankfully, Tony didn't call her on running away earlier. He actually didn't say a whole lot to her, only to Jarvis. His phone, however was ringing off the hook. If cellphones had hooks. She took to carrying it in her pocket because he certainly wasn't going to answer it. It was mostly the press, all of them hostile and not a one of them who didn't accuse her of sleeping with her boss. Darcy tried to ask Tony if he wanted a new number but he squawked at her to do what she had to do to take care of things. So she did.

"Bruce is coming by tomorrow." Tony said out of the blue around 3. "Make sure he gets what he wants. You don't want to make him angry."

Very forthcoming Tony, that made absolutely no sense.

"I haven't moved in to my rooms, will he be alright there?"

Tony popped his head up and looked at her devilishly. "Darce, you sly dog! I knew it was a thing!"

"It's not a thing!" She denied. "It's only a little bit of a thing!" He snorted and she realized what she said. "You know what I mean!! Ugh! You're a frustrating man!"

"Not the first time I've heard that." He snarked.

She ignored him to meticulously separate the little bolts and screws she had found scattered throughout the lab when he had complained he was out. She found the empty container for the metal bits and filled it from biggest to smallest in each slot. When she handed it to him, he crossed his eyes at her. "I can't even with you! Go get us coffee or something you're making me nuts!" He jiggled the closed container to make it rattle.

"Tony, that's practically a dad joke!" She yelled out at him. He had no retort. Darcy went up to the Main Kitchen. Tony had said he would need time alone and she appreciated he was giving her tasks to get it instead of yelling at her to get lost.

Darcy found the coffee and made sure to clean out the excess grounds from Clint's attempt that morning. She was humming to herself. Darcy had gone so long without her IPod charged she had forgotten how much she missed the noise. She also missed when the Captain joined her in the kitchen.

"Oh!" She exclaimed when she saw him seated on the bar stool.

"Hello," he said. Face at rest and void of anger, he looked so very young. She didn't for a minute think that made him less dangerous. He was wearing workout clothing and she wondered if he had anything else to occupy his time beside waiting for a call to suit up. She knew he had a friend. Sam Wilson. But that guy was with Thor and Clint at a charity event. From what she knew of the Captain, besides her recent experience, was that he was all about helping others. She would've thought the golf thing was right up his alley. Unless he didn't like golf and then she totally understood.

Darcy did not give him a greeting in return. She hurried through filling Tony's new thermos and doctored her own. Then she left without saying anything to him at all. It was petty to not be polite but she didn't have it in her to be nice to him. He was just lucky she didn't have her taser in her bag.

She took the coffee down to Tony. He told her to take the day off early. She told him no and went to find a quiet spot, close enough to know if he needed her. The labs had an ugly leather couch with a big screen TV at the back. For the first time in her life, Darcy purposefully watched Golf.

The Avengers did terrible but they raised $100,000 according to the announcers. And Thor was still smiling on the last capture of him. Darcy wondered exactly how much money went to the kids and how much went to paying for these kind of publicity stunts. She asked Tony and he just shrugged at her.

"The boys volunteered to play. Nobody is paying them but you know some of the other celebs were given stipends."

"That's bullshit." At some point Tony had joined her with two glasses of scotch.

"Yep." He agreed and they clinked glasses.

"Why didn't you go?" She asked.

"Golf sucks!" He exclaimed. "Cap was suppose to but Pepper pulled him out this morning."

"Oh." She offered no opinion.

Tony was assessing her like she was a suit with some kind of kink he couldn't figure out. "Want to get sloshed and buy stupid shit off of QVC?" He asked. "You look like you could use some retail therapy. And I don't want to go out."

"Can we order Chinese and eat until we regret all our life decision?"

"Duh." He said. "Where's my phone? It's been quiet all day!"

She laughed and threw the device at him. "Hey! This is advanced technology. It's the latest Stark phone! Oh! I should probably get your number."

"I don't have one." She looked at him like he had lost his mind. She'd gone over this with Pepper at lunch.

"Jarvis, have one of the new prototypes sent up for Darcy."

"Very good sir!" Jarvis chimed "ETA 10 minutes."

Tony spent the evening teaching her how to use the super modern technology. It was easy to catch on but she suspected he just liked to have someone to brag to. She didn't mind. He was kind of fascinating to listen to. Their food arrived and they chased it with scotch. Tony had to have a set of the "Hulk Smash" gloves that made noise when they were punched together. He also bought Pepper a pretty glass unicorn. "Because she's one of a kind."

Darcy's heart kind of melted. When he asked her what she wanted she didn't say anything. When he pressed the issue she blames the drinking for what came out of her mouth... and the blushing.

"Tony, you don't have to buy me anything." Her face was fire engine red.

"I know that Shorty. I want to buy you things!"

"I don't want you to buy me anything! I'll never be able to pay you back for your kindness and generosity! Please! Let it be!" She was flushed and standing, ready to take off.

"Sit down, kid. This isn't life or death, you don't have to run away." He patted the seat she vacated. "Drink this." He handed her the tumbler of amber liquid.

"Is this you telling me to calm my tits."

"You said it." He grinned at her. "Pepper won't let me say stuff like that anymore. Not until she knows you won't sue me." He paused. "Or tase me. Aha! There's that laugh Thor likes to adulate!"

She sat back down. Their drinking became a competition, she was pretty sure it was rigged. He finally got her to admit she needed things, like make up and hygiene products. He said they would hit a CVS later, for now she needed to pick out something she wanted.

"The ceramic baking set is my jam." She finally admitted.

By the time Thor arrived in the labs, she was sloppy drunk and affectionate with it.

"Oh my lord, he so freakin' hawt!" She did not manage a whisper to her new pal, Tony. "The things I could do to that man with chocolate syrup." She mused. Tony was laughing too hard to respond.

"Lady Darcy, I see you have imbibed with the spirits. Did you have a good time?" He picked her off the couch like she weighed nothing. His clavicle was exposed and he smelled like soap.

"You're pretty." She said.

"As are you." He responded. "Anthony. What time should Lady Darcy return in the morning?"

"And you're smart!" She cried out nearly hitting him in the face with her finger in the air. Then she dropped her hand back down to pet at the skin at the base of his throat.

"Monday. 9 is good. I'm not working this weekend. Pepper wants to fly out to Malibu." Tony said.

"I'm a shitty assistant!" Darcy cried out. "I should know that! I don't know his schedule how can I assist if I don't know his schedule?"

Thor tried to reassure her. "I'm sure you are a fine assistant, Little One."

"Oh yes!!!!" Tony chimed in, "none of the others would get drunk with me!"

"Tony, that's what friends do!" She could no longer lift her head off of Thor's muscly chest. His heart beat was loud and faster than she thought was normal.

"Fine then! You're an excellent friend and a crap assistant!"

"I'm taking that as a compliment Ironass!!" She had to yell to be heard because Thor had carried her to the elevator.

"Prince Thor. Sir asked me to remind you to make sure she gets some water before you put her to bed." Jarvis paused, and hesitantly continued. "He also demanded you make sure she makes it to her bed and not your bed."

Thor's chuckle was thunder beneath her ear. She clutched his neck afraid he might drop her but he didn't seem strained at all. She marveled at his strength even though she had seen it countless times.

"Tony Stark is a party pooper. I want cuddles."

"Of course, Little One." Thor kissed her forehead. "He never said anything about me joining you in your bed."

"Sneaky Thor is the best Thor." She murmured to herself then promptly passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K.i.s.s.i.n.g

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what happened here... this was suppose to be smut...

Hungover Darcy wasn't entirely sure she wasn't still Drunk Darcy. The room was dark, too dark to tell the time but Thor was no where to be found. She remembered him saying he was going to stay with her but she had no actual recollection of him doing so. The bedding was too cool to indicate if he had recently left but the pillow looked like someone had slept in it. She was too bleary-eyed to tell.

Her glasses were on the table by the bed, as well as a full glass of water and two small red pills. She didn't take them. But she chugged the water. Darcy pulled herself out of bed and stumbled to the shower. Thor had left a towel on the counter for her with a small bottle of peppermint oil. And a note:

"Lady Pepper suggests two drops at each temple." He drew a smiley face.

She just... couldn't... so Darcy showered. Afterwards she tried to find some clean clothes and couldn't. Once again she raided Thor's dresser.

"Jarvis? Where do I find the laundry?" She was dumb for not having asked before. Instead of answering the AI slid open a wall next to the bathroom.

"Convenient" she mused. Thanks Jarvis,"

"Of course Miss Lewis."

"What's the time Jay." They were buds now, right?"

"Eastern Daylight Time is 11:34 a.m." He paused. "Ms. Potts asked me to remind you about Dr. Banner's arrival and Prince Thor has left breakfast for you in the warmer."

He did what now? Sure enough a plate of toast and simple scrambled eggs were waiting for her. With a note:

"Sustenance for M'lady" with a winky face. He was just too much. Darcy ate her eggs and slightly soggy toast glad there was no one around to see her dopey smile.

After her clothing was ready to go into the dryer, Darcy went next door to the gray apartment. It was absolutely drab and unwelcoming.

"Jay where can I find some throw pillows or a rug or pictures for the wall."

"Would you like me to put a catalog on the main screen for you?"

"Sounds great! Let's do that! It's hard to think in here."

In no time at all she had purchased a snazzy lamp, an area rug of oriental design and muted but colorful throw pillows. Darcy was well aware not everyone liked florescent colors, though she did buy a purple jewel toned comforter for the bed. It had pizzazz and looked extra comfy. Jarvis said her purchases would in two hours. Just in time for Dr. Banner.

Darcy's clothing was done. She pulled it out to fold and separated the clothing she "borrowed" from Thor from her own. She didn't plan on giving them back unless he asked. So far he didn't seem to mind her wearing them. In fact his eyes got all twinkly when she did and she felt a rush when Thor looked her up and down.

It was weird. He had literally seen her at her worst and he had been nothing but kind and supportive. And sweet and possessive. Which even her inner feminist could say nothing against because he never tried to control or dictate to her. He only asked for permission to take care of her, asked to give her pleasure. It was a novel experience.

He didn't seem to want anything in return other than her company.

She'd never had anyone want her around for her own personality. She was too abrasive and too loud or annoying and a bitch for one thing or the other. Her ex boyfriends only thought she was convenient for sex. None of them had treated her as sweetly as Thor had just today and he wasn't even there. He consulted Pepper Potts on headache remedies? Seriously!

That small place inside Darcy right between the stomach and the chest, fluttered like a thousand butterflies. If she didn't know any better she'd think he loved her.

But surely not, right?

There was no way to tell unless he said it and with her history Darcy wasn't sure she could trust that. What she did know is that she needed to see him right then.

"Jarvis, where is Thor?"

"Prince Thor is in the gym. Would you like me to page him? Miss Lewis, your heart beat is elevated again." The AI said, concerned.

"I know Jay, I'm ok. I'm going down to see Thor. I want to surprise him."

"Will you be needing Privacy Protocols enabled?"

"Jay, I never ever want to know why that is your first response to the word surprise." But he wasn't far off. She absolutely could not stand still the entire ride down and it wasn't until she arrived that she thought maybe she should have worn something other than Thor's baggy t-shirt and sweatpants that Darcy had rolled up a million times to keep the on her hips.

Then she saw him, in a thin and torn tank top with lame gym shirts, sweaty and laughing, his lip was split from a lucky punch and his hair was halfway out of his man bun. She didn't even hesitate. He caught her in the air and she wrapped her legs around him. Darcy smashed her lips to his and when he got over his surprise, she let him gentle their kiss. It was... electric and magical and she couldn't help the moan he drug right out of her.

Someone coughed behind her but Darcy did not give one fuck because Thor was cupping her bottom, his broad hands were indecently close to her apex. Perhaps she should have enabled privacy or whatever, and had Jarvis kick out the two men watching them.

Thor ended their kiss, panting and letting her legs drop to the floor. "I see you have survived the morning, Little One." He thoughtfully tongued the swollen part of his lip. She wanted to do the same. "You've surprised me." He winked. "I did not think you would be out of bed before nightfall."

She had plans to get him into bed way before then.

"Let me introduce to you, Sam Wilson and Captain Rogers."

Oh damn, she almost forgot he didn't know that she knew that he knew that she had already met the Captain.

Crap. Captain America just saw her totally make out with Thor. Well, fuck it. He already thought she was a 'floozey'. She turned to the two men with a sickly sort of smile. She was pretty sure her face was on fire. Thankfully, Thor threw an arm over her shoulders in a hug. She'd take all the Thor hugs thank you very much.

Sam Wilson was a handsome, black man with a smile that could light up a whole room. No wonder Thor liked his company. The man introduced himself and teased Thor about not introducing his girl before. Thor joked back about wanting to keep her all to himself. Captain Rogers looked liked he had just sucked on a lemon. Darcy said nothing and refused to even look at the Captain.

"Darcy, I heard you like to bake." Sam stated. "Thor says you make Lemon Bars. My Grams has got a recipe for raspberry ones if you'd like to try it."

Wow. "That's sound great! I would love try out her recipe! Thank you!" He was so sweet she wanted to pinch his cheeks! "I actually need to steal Thor away for a bit, to thank him for this morning, if you guys aren't busy."

Captain Rogers choked on air. She didn't care what he thought, she was totes about to sex up the god of thunder. Sam laughed and slapped his friend on the back. "Not busy! No! Go! Have fun!"

"Thanks! She yelled over Thor's shoulder, who had scooped her up in a fireman's carry. The Neanderthal. On the elevator he let her down slowly, having her body flush against his the whole way. "Jay do the thing" she called out and she wasn't sure what exactly that meant but she was pretty sure the elevator sped up. Thor was holding her against him, his erection hard against her belly. Holy shit! Thor was packing.

"You've been very naughty Little One, what brought this on?" Thor's voice was as dark as she'd ever heard it and his grip on her arms was firm, holding her far enough away that she couldn't climb him like a tree. Mean.

"I want you Thor, I'm saying the words."

"Is the oil from Lady Potts an aphrodisiac?" Thor's head was doing that adorable thing it did when he was puzzled.

"No! Oh wait! Yes! Maybe. I don't know. Geez. I just realized this morning that you do actually care about me and that you don't want me around just because you think it's convenient and that maybe I'll repay you in sex so I want to say thank you by climbing you like a tree? But also I care about you too and I want to be around you more than I've ever wanted to be around anyone before and..." Yep. Verbal diarrhea was a thing.

"Lady Darcy, I do not think of coupling as a bartering tool!" Thor face was a mask and he sounded strangled. He distanced her from him a little bit more. The exact opposite of what she wanted.

"I know that! That's what I'm trying to tell you!" She cried out! The elevator stopped and he acted like he didn't want to get out.

"I... said it wrong or maybe I'm wrong. I thought you wanted me and I want you too and now you don't? I think. Shit." She said the last part to herself. "Look, sorry. I was wrong. This thing between us... I misinterpreted and I apologize for embarrassing you in front of you friends." Darcy turned around and stepped off the elevator unwilling to see his impassive face anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you spend all your time coming up with innuendos for the sex and then it doesn't actually happen in 1600+ words


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.e.x.i.ng.

Darcy didn't even make it to the door. Somehow, he had her backed up against the wall, her legs around his waist again. The second time in 10 minutes. He was... devouring her, and she didn't care a whit. His tongue was caressing hers, his hands held her thighs and his body rocked against hers. Darcy was stuck between the wall and a raging hard Thor.

"I do want you, Little One, never doubt that." He rasped when he pulled away for breath. And really, she couldn't doubt, not when the proof was just an inch shy of her clit.

Thor got the door open and carried her back to his room. He wasn't gentle at all when he stripped his clothing off her and tossed her on the bed with a growl. Damn. None verbal Thor was hawt. His clothing, already torn, did not survive his disrobing. But for all his roughness, when he joined her on the bed, his hands were gentle and he did not smother her as men his size were prone to do. She shivered realizing the strength he used to hold back. She was torn between begging him to let go and see how far she could push him.

He spread her legs with one hand. "Do you always walk around without undergarments?" He touched her vulva, spread the labia and slid a finger into her as his lips descended to hers. She made a noise and reached to take her glasses off. He took them before she could throw them and placed them beside the bed. Then he kissed her nose. Her eyelids, both her cheeks. He was killing her.

"I could take you now." He told her. "You're slick enough I wouldn't have to prepare you."

Darcy rolled her hips trying to reach that part of him he was being too careful to keep away from her.

"But, Little One, you are going to want me to prepare you. You are too small here, for me to take you right now." She didn't know what the fuck he was talking about. She was too worked up to make any sense of what he was saying. She just knew he was driving her crazy.

Thor used his fingers to stretch her, first the one, then two. He was watching her face intently and kissing her with each moan. He found that spot. The one that made everything like lightening. "Ahhh." He breathed against her mouth. "There it is!" He was merciless as his fingers speed up. Her already parted thighs spread wider and she was crying out in rolling waves of sound. Her lady juice was spurting out obscenely and soaking his forearm and the bedspread. When Darcy's muscles locked up Thor was murmuring what a good girl she was against her slack mouth.

The he added a third finger while she was lax and still trembling.

"Please, Thor, I need you!" She cried. "Don't make me wait. Please!" She didn't care that she was begging. Who cares about things like pride when Thor was taking her apart? He seemed to agree and pulled one of her legs up, hooking it around his arm.

She couldn't speak as he slowly, torturously entered her tight sheath. He was right, Thor was so damn big! It was as painful as it was wonderful, the overly full feeling and the stretch of muscles she didn't know she had. His weight held her on the bed while the rasp of his cock inside made Darcy feel as though she could fly.

She tuned in for a moment when he paused, fully balls deep inside. Thor was chanting her name. No address just "Darcy, Darcy, Darcy, my Darcy." She bucked up against him to get him to move. When he did she went blind. She climaxed again. Not because of any skill he had, but because he was mashing her g-spot with his massive dick.

"This is insane," Darcy told him when she got her breath back. He chuckled at her and let his forehead drop to meet hers. Thor was sweating and his arms were shaking trying to be gentle and she didn't like it one bit. "Please, Thor. I'm not made of glass. You won't break me." She promised. He grit his teeth against the temptation.

"Please. I need you." She tried to buck again but he was too heavy with muscle. She reached between their bodies to feel the connection. "Oh gawd! You're so deep inside, please Thor, give it to me." And he shuddered with acquiesce.

He was punishing and she loved every minute of it. She told him so when she wasn't screaming. By then end she was limp and bruised from the inside out. Thor was trying to hold off. Trying to give her more pleasure but she just couldn't take anymore. "Please cum, Thor, please cum. Deep inside me. I want to feel it. Please. Please." His hips got erratic and he kissed her like he was trying to suck the life right out of her. And then she felt it. His hot cum hitting her buttery womb. It was wild and kind of gross but so very satisfying. He pressed his thumb to her ravaged clit and she shook with a small but intense orgasm. As one they let go of all tension and melted into the bed. The last thing she thought before she fell asleep was how much she couldn't wait to do it again.

*****

"Jarvis! Please! Stop the chiming. Wait, why are you chiming?" Darcy asked. Thor was snoring beside her and he had his arm around her waist. They were both naked and sticky and completely sated.

"You asked for an alarm for 2:30 p.m eastern daylight time. To be prepared for when Dr. Banner arrives. Plus the new decorations have arrived and await your approval."

"Right. Ok. Thank you Jay."

"My pleasure Miss Lewis and may I congratulate you on your debauchery."

"Yep, Lets keep that between us."

"Of course, Miss Lewis." If AIs could wink...

Slipping away from Thor was hard. She wanted to cuddle him. But she desperately needed a shower if she was going to welcome Tony's friend. Also, walking was hard. Her legs did not want to cooperate at all. Their combined mess dripped down her leg. It was lewd and again, kind of gross, but she was too satisfied to care. Darcy used Thor's shower, as it was closer and she was halfway through soaping up her body when she realized she wasn't on birth control. She hadn't had the money to renew her prescription. Shit. Double shit.

Darcy was pretty sure Thor's swimmers were the kind to knock her up the first go round. Fuuuuuccccckkkkkkk. She groaned.

"Are you alright Little One?" Thor opened the glass shower door. He was naked and rumpled and concerned. To distract him, she went for his mouth. "Sweet One, it is too soon for you to take me again. Here, let me wash you." Thor took the loofa from her. He was very thorough and she was blushing by the end. She tried to keep her eyes to herself but his cock was long and heavy, even limp, resting against his thigh. She was still marveling over it being inside her.

Focus. Darcy. She told herself.

Since she had clean clothes she decided to put on a pair of jeans and a black tee. But she went barefoot. After she got Dr. Banner settled she planned on baking that cake for Natasha and she was going to make pasta salad for Thor. He liked the kidney beans. After that she wanted to cuddle up with Thor and finally finish the last two Potters.

Dr. Banner was nothing like she imagined. He was more rumpled than Tony and about as skittish as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Plus his hair was fluffy. It looked soft. She wondered what conditioner he used.

"This is your apartment. It's right next to Thor's." She had him scan his hand. He looked around nervously.

"Are you sure this is safe?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, yeah. I'm sure you know Tony has state of the art security and Jarvis to help out." She told him gaily.

"No. I mean." He seemed to have trouble with the words so she patiently waited him out. "Me up here with you all?"

"Cryptic. I like it." She teased only to find she had no effect. "Why wouldn't it be safe with you up here?"

"Because... I'm the Hulk?" He winced.

"Oh is that all?" She patted his arm. "Wow dude, I thought you had one of those airborne things like the bird flu or something. Way to scare a girl." She left him inside. "I'll be in the Main Kitchen if you need me. Let me know if you want some pasta salad. Oh and watch out for Clint! He's in the ceiling."

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and more?!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got out of hand quickly. Check the tags. Do not read if these things don't interest you!

"Holy Sex Hair Batman!" Darcy was regretting not washing her hair earlier, she could feel the tangles. Thor didn't seem to mind, he was silently watching her roll out each layer of the cake while pretending to read. This time it was the philosopher Kant and his critic of pure reason. Thor thought studying Midgardian philosophy might help him better rule the Aesir. Darcy admired his quest for knowledge.

"What does that make you, the color blind Green Arrow?" She reveled in Clint's wail.

"Nooooo! That guy whines too much." Clint argued. "Plus, green is a stupid color."

"Green is my favorite color!" She pointed at him with the rolling pin. "Don't pout. Your face will stick that way."

"You're Not My Mom!" Clint yelled and ran away.

She turned to Thor with a laugh and a shrug. Only, he was looking at her speculatively. Specifically, he was looking at her stomach. She turned away from him. Yeah, no, not going there, not right now when her limbs were all loose and her muscles were all twingy and her lady bits were so very tender she wasn't sure she would be comfortable later when she sat down.

Darcy finished putting together the cake, not exactly sure how the sour cream and honey filling was going to turn out. She started prepping the noodles to boil and the vegetables to cut. Thor was still watching her and Darcy was still ignoring him. Dr. Banner came out around six, just as she was done mixing the vinaigrette into the salad. Thor had grilled some meat she had sliced into shish kabobs with bell peppers and onions.

"What can I do to help?" He asked.

"There's iced tea in the fridge. The glasses are in the cabinet next to it." She counted mentally. "Five I think should do it." If Clint and Natasha show up.

Natasha had better show up. Darcy was not willing to wait to taste this cake.

"Jarvis could you let the others know dinner is ready."

"Certainly Miss Lewis." Jarvis said. He was a good bro.

It wasn't until Dr. Banner was pulling out two more glasses did she realize she should have been more specific.

"This looks delicious!" Sam Wilson took the seat next to Clint with the Captain sitting next to him. Directly across from her. Darcy, having been joking with the archer not a moment before immediately shut her mouth. She was no longer hungry.

So maybe she had a problem. And it's name was Steve Rogers. Darcy did her best to ignore him but she could feel him watching her.

"M'lady, are you alright?" Thor leaned over to whisper, his arm was draped over her chair.

"Oh yes, I'm just tired." She hoped she was smiling at him.

"I am surprised you are walking Sweet One." He rumbled. Thor leaned forward to kiss her red stained cheek. "Perhaps I should try harder next time."

Oh that beautiful bastard!

When it was time for cake, the whole room was quiet. Darcy imagined she could hear the western, gun slinger theme song that was part whistle and only played at high noon.

Natasha was completely fucking stoic when she was given her slice and Darcy was perched on her chair in a crouched position. She wasn't sure if she was getting ready to run away or if she was just excited.

Dammit. She should've tasted the dang thing first. Who doesn't taste it first!?!?

Slate green eyes leveled Darcy's after Natasha took the bite. She chewed with absolutely no expression. The spy set down her fork, cleared her throat.

"Barton get you filthy hands off of my cake."

"Nat! No!!!"

"Mine" the red head picked her fork back up and twirled it in the most beautiful and threatening manner.

"Not far! You have to share." Clint demanded. The big baby. In response, Natasha stood up, picked up her plate and fork with one hand and the cake plate with the other and graceful as fuck, exited the room.

The whole room deflated.

"I...uh... made two?" Darcy announced.

"I'll get it!" Clint raced from the table.

"You will not!" Darcy yelled after him and rose to follow. Her anxiety and her relief forgotten trying to protect the second honey cake from theft. It was something kind of amazing if she did say so herself.

********

"What upset you so at dinner?" Thor was running his hands through the snarls of her curls. It was soothing and making her sleepy.

"Nothing." She sighed, hoping he would drop the subject. "I'm glad Natasha liked the cake."

"You should have never worried. A hearth goddess, if I have ever seen one." He praised. But then, "Did Steven do something to upset you?"

Oh! Now she knew that he knew that she knew that Tony had told him about 'the incident'. Time to come clean. "You won't really tear him limb from limb like your ancestors? That seems messy." She was playing with his beard hair.

"Why did you not tell me what happened." Thor caught her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed her fingers and then settled her arm back on his chest. If Jarvis chimed in about her heartbeat she was going to rewrite his code and have him singing show tunes.

"Tony has a big mouth." Darcy muttered. "Snitches get stitches!!!"

Thor chuckled at her and they tried to finish watching the train station scene.

"''Tis late Little One." Thor breathed into her hair from where they were laying snuggled on the couch. It had been a busy day and she was more asleep than not. She tightened her arms around his torso, a little thrilled that she couldn't reach all the way around. "Time for bed."

"Imnotachild" she mumbled, rubbing her nose against his pec. He made an agreement but couldn't make out what he said. She closed her eyes and let her hand drift down to his erection.

Had he been hard the whole time? She thought sleepily? Or was he always like this. Was it just her or did he just walk around swinging all day. Surely that wasn't comfortable.

Darcy was patting him through his sweatpants. She suspected he was only half hard but couldn't tell the difference yet. She used her fingers to measure his width and then followed the bulge to test his length. It was liberating how he let her.

Wide awake now, Darcy wanted to see him. She looked up to gage his reaction. He was watching her intently, like he wanted her to keep going and did not want to do anything to scare her off. She grinned at him and his responding grin was strained. She slipped her hand into the warmth of his pants. Thor let his head fall back with a groan.

Emboldened by his reaction she scoot down until her head rested on his hard stomach. She didn't want to let go of him but had to because physics. Those pants weren't going to magically disappear. When he was free, her eyes widened. Damn. Big. Dick. And no he wasn't even hard yet because she could watch him growing.

"Do you like what you see Little One?" His voice was pure gravel and his warm hand was petting her shoulder. Thor's breath made her head move like she was on a wave.

"Duh." She swallowed audibly. Then she leaned forward to take the meaty head in her mouth. Thor tasted like man, skin and salt. It wasn't gross at all. She licked his wet slit to taste his pre cum. Thor hissed and his hand flew into her hair.

"So Naughty." He accused holding her by the back of her hair. His eyes were stormy night dark and his lips were red from biting them. Thor kissed her savagely. His tongue invading her mouth like the pillaging Vikings who worshiped him. He growled at her when she whimpered and then stood with her in his arms.

Confused when Thor dropped her back on the couch, Darcy made a frustrated noise.

"You are too tender to take me again so soon Little One." His frustration was also clear.

"I trust you. You won't hurt me." Darcy found this to not be bravado. She truly believe Thor would never intentionally hurt her. His stare was unflinching as it was assessing. Finally, Thor's shoulders relaxed.

"Hands and knees, Little One. Brace yourself at the end of the couch." Wow. Kinky and demanding Thor might beat out sneaky Thor. He joined her, and undid her jeans from behind. Her heartbeat was in full gallop as he bunched her jeans around her thighs.

The slap on her ass was the antithesis of gentle. "Fuck!" She cried out! "Ouch!"

"For lying to me, Little One, about what happened with Steven." He was smoothing his hand over her reddened flesh.

"I didn't lie!" He smacked her again on the other cheek, just as hard. She was sure her ass was as red as her face. "Fuuuckkk. Thor. This is sexy times not 'Let's play at BDSM."

"For not knowing your limits." He instructed like she hadn't said anything at all. "I believe this is still sexy times." He drawled and dipped his long sure finger into her ultra sensitive pussy.

Her head fell forward. Her breast felt heavy and tight, the lace of her bra rasping with every pant. "You can't just go around spanking people without asking first!" She instructed. "It's bad etiquette."

"Do you wish me to stop." Thor asked with a serious tone and not the deliciously dark one. Did she want him to stop? Was he fucking crazy?

"No." The she moaned long and loud as he spanked her again. "What was that one for?"

"For doubting yourself over Natasha's sweets." He said then he buried his face between her aching cheeks. His tongue was hot on her exposed quim. He lapped at her in a way she'd never felt before, then he worried her clit with his tongue. She was straining away from him, the pleasure too much after the pain. Her senses were on overload. He had to grab ahold of her waist to keep her from falling off the couch.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, please, please, please, please." She was chanting. Thor's thumb separated her inner labia and he dove in with his tongue. Damn. Even that muscle was strong. He added a finger, then two. She tried to spread her legs to accommodate but she was still trapped by her jeans.

"So sweet, Little one." She heard him murmur. He rose up behind her and she felt the weight of his dick on her burning asscheeks.

"Oh gawd! Yes! Please!" She cried out and thrust back. He spanked her flesh again. Slowly, too slowly, torturously slowly, he eased inside her.

It burned a fire in her belly. She went sightless and deaf, no sound came out of her mouth as she screamed as she crumbled into a quaking orgasm. Thor pulled her up until she was kneeling, his mighty arm around her neck and the other snaked around to press on that bundle of nerves between her thighs. He was gently rocking and crooning to her until she eased back down.

"I will not last much longer." And his voice made her shiver.

"Cum. Thor. Please. Inside. I need it." She mewled, completely exhausted. His grip tightened and soon he flooded her. He wouldn't let her fall forward but instead stayed inside while he gently and creatively picked her up. She was unsure of how he got them to his shower without slipping out. She didn't care.

He stripped her this way. She helped a little but it was hard to get her limbs to move. He chuckled at her feeble attempts.

"I've breed you proper Sweet One." He pulled out and a torrent of semen spilled onto the tiled shower floor. Too lethargic to care, Darcy watched it wash down the drain. He bathed her and bundled her up in a towel, then carried her to bed. "Sleep." He said, kissing her on the mouth.

It wasn't until the next morning she processed what he had actually said

"Fuucccckkkkkk!!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I need a shower


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever freak out and run away?

The next morning, Darcy did not get out of bed. She couldn't. And she was regretting all of her life decisions. Like ever applying for an internship instead of taking a boring summer sessions class. And having wild and kinky sex with a Norse god of fertility.

_Way to go, Darcy!_

Then she slept until noon.

Thor, for his part was beside himself. He wanted her to go to medical but she wouldn't hear of it.

"I will not touch you until you are healed." He informed her soberly. Well, fine, that's great. Actually it was great because she needed to get on birth control ASAP. Or learn how to tell Thor he needed to use condoms. Yeah, she was pretty sure that conversation would not end well.

_Grow some balls_! Darcy told herself.

Thor ran her a bath, warm and fragrant with salts. He refused to join her.

Thor made her eggs and toast with jam. He refused to let her do the dishes.

Darcy wanted to watch Archer, Thor carried her to the couch.

She felt he was crossing the line from pampering to smothering.

"Thor, I'm going for a walk." He started to protest. "Do not follow me." She couldn't look at his stupid hurt face any longer.

Darcy's bag was a missed familiar presence on her hip. She wasn't going far. Just down to the little coffee shop she'd seen on her way to lunch with Pepper the other day. She still didn't have any money but she could check out their pastry selection.

Her pace was slow. Slow enough that she hadn't even realize Captain America had caught up to her in a blue ball cap that had no actual effect hiding his identity.

She didn't even hesitate.

Feeling petty but vindicated and only a little guilty, Darcy left a twitching Steve Rogers on the ground outside the Tower. Then she tried to loose herself in the crowd. She walked for hours until she was good and lost. Crying did not sound like a good idea. But she was very afraid she was going to be homeless again for taking her frustrating out on a man who had problems and only deserved being tased a little. She was reckless and stupid for taking revenge and she was a dumb slut for maybe getting knock up by a guy who had been nothing but kind and didn't need the burden of a baby on top of taking care of her.

Miserable and alone, it started to rain.

"You forgot your jacket myshka." The rain continued to pour but not on Darcy. Natasha sat beside her park bench. She wore all black from head to toe and her hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail. The jacket settled over Darcy's shoulders. It was warm and dry still.

"Is he alright?" Darcy hoped the spy couldn't hear how close she was to losing all dignity.

"Steve or the frantic god of thunder." Natasha's slim brow was all the implications needed.

"Oh!" Darcy exclaimed. "Well, that's a little dramatic."

"So is sitting in the rain by yourself. And tasing Steve." Natasha admonished but she put her free arm around Darcy in a small type of hug. "Are you ready to go back?"

"Can I go back?" Darcy asked trepidatiously.

"Not going to lie myshka. I'm a little miffed I wasn't there to see it. Clint already has it on a loop though. But the angle is all wrong. Now close your mouth. The car is this way."

Thor met them in the lobby. He did look worried. His hair was a mess and his blue eyes were red rimmed. His face was dark with anger. He stopped three feet away from her, arms crossed and legs braced apart.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I shouldn't have left like that."

"Heimdell could not find you. He said you did not want to found." Thor's voice boomed.

"I needed some space." She defended.

"You felled your guard and ran around the city unprotected." Yeah, they probably should not be having this discussion in the lobby of a busy tower.

"I... uh... didn't know why he was there." She said. Thor's face softened and he uncrossed his arms.

"I knew you needed space Little One. I asked Steven to remain unobtrusive." Thor explained.

"Never has been his strong suit." Natasha claimed.

"Yeah. He totally failed." She shared a smile with the red head.

"Do you still need space or are you ready to go home?" Thor asked softly. It had only been a few hours but it felt like a life time. She surged to him and clung, soaking in his strength and warmth.

She didn't even protest when he carried her to the elevator.

 

*****

That night, in bed, she was curled up on his lightly furred chest. He was running his fingers through her hair again. She had let him brush it and braid it to his heart's content earlier. He seemed to have a fascination.

"I'm not sure of the words to say to ease your fears." Thor said out of the blue. "My father would tell my mother Ek ann pér."

"What does that mean?" She was smoothing the hair she had fluffed up, sometimes grazing his nipple because, when she did, he would grab her hand to squeeze her fingers. It made her giggle.

"Something you are not ready for Little One." He kissed her forehead to take away the sting of his words. "You have only been with me for a short time. I want you to know I plan on it being forever."

He was being so damn casual. She drummed her fingers above his steady heartbeat. She pressed her face into his skin. She made a strangled sound.

"I went to London to find you. I could do nothing but think about you and when Anthony said he was bound for the city where I had left you, I could not help but follow. My only regret is not taking you with me before." His grip had tightened and his voice deepened. "If you had been hurt..." he trailed off and used a calloused finger to lift her face.

She couldn't see him well, her glasses safely on the table, but his expression was dark and intense.

"My Darcy. Tell me you will not leave me."

"I..." she had to swallow her suddenly parched throat.

"No matter what." He demanded sweetly.

"I won't." Darcy whispered and he let her hide her face again. She had never felt more exposed and _seen_ than she did in that moment and she never wanted it to end. Wrapped up in Thor, she was safe and cared for. No, her problems weren't magically solved but for the moment she had found a bright and shiny thing. A thing she had stopped searching for after Jane and a thing she was afraid to ever have again. Thor gave that to her that light and she was going to hold it tight for as long as she could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [what Thor said](https://youtu.be/7sXZ59alGBw)
> 
>  
> 
> Myshka = Mouse


End file.
